


December Cut scenes

by DenielleFervelle, Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi



Series: December [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, AUs, Cut Scenes, DBH, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, English, French, Johnlock - Freeform, Loads of ship, Multi, OOQ - Freeform, bit o' both, december serie, mormor, quotes, scenes we had to take out with a sniper gun
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenielleFervelle/pseuds/DenielleFervelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi/pseuds/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi
Summary: Basically, you'll find here everything we didn't keep  for the main serie. This includes lemons, Aus, cut scenes, quotes, etc... It's advised to have read December (Book I) before trying this out, every chapters which could contain spoilers for future works in this serie.
Relationships: Eric Shell/Thaddeï Olekseï, James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, M/Mrs Singh, OC/OC, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: December [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553653
Kudos: 1





	1. Sweet dreams are made of sins

**Author's Note:**

> We're starting hard with a threesome here, that used to be chapter 22 from December. Took it out because it was mostly sex for sex which isn't the point of December in the first place.

_His voice was stuck in his throat, coming out only by instant, when they left him enough time to breath between kisses, bites and thrusts. His eyes, half-closed, only gave him of the room a blurry image of a white capharnaüm. The only thing keeping him there was them. The one in front of him, to whom he was holding onto, arm crossed behind his neck, one hand in his blond hair, the other clawing his back. And the other, behind him, hands on his hips, lips and teeth sinking in his neck, his brown hair grazing his skin._

_Q couldn't even try to remember how it had started. He knew he was in the third lab, the smallest, V wasn't there. Was it her day off? Maybe. He couldn't think straight anyway. He was alone, working as usual when Alec had came in. Why was he here for already? No idea either. Probably seeking help for a mission. Or he had forgot to give back some of his equipment, which was just as likely. He remembered talking to him, couldn't think of the subject, he could only see Alec's smile, bright as he was laughing about something. He remembered Alec kissing him, he didn't know why. Especially since Alec had already slept with two other agents, well, it was a minimum._

_However, when they broke apart, somebody was at the door. Q had frozen in horror at the sight of the visitor. It made no sense. What was James doing at the lab'? He was on a mission in Puerto Rico! He had been since their short meeting on Q's birthday. His first intention was to get away from Alec. It wasn't fair and he knew it. After all, Alec had always been frank on his feelings towards Q, not like James. Especially not like James._

_But his first intention was quickly shut down by the tallest of the three men in the room. Alec had caught his wrist, closing the distance between them, pushing Q against his torso, a puzzled look toward the new comer. Alec's relationship with James was... Peculiar. They were best friend. They had made most of their missions as beginners together. They had made their training together. And Q was pretty sure they had slept together at least once. There again, it was a minimum. Then why did they share that look ? Q knew well enough what jealousy looked like and that was clearly not it._

_Blank. Alec lips on his neck. Blank. The two of them talking. Blank. James kissing him. Blank. Teeth sinking into his neck. Blank. Alec harshly kissing James, pressing Q's body between them. Blank. Door closed. Blank. Burning lips on cold skin. Blank._

_He could feel hands against his skin, clear eyes locked into his, but all he wanted to do was close them. Close his eyes and feel everything more. They never asked, not in words, but he knew they would stop if he ever asked them to. But he didn't want to. Didn't want it to stop. Didn't want them to stop. Didn't want to feel cold again. Didn't want to feel alone again.  
So he closed his eyes and kissed back James, harshly, letting his hands on his neck, in his hair, pulling him forward, pressing the spy's body against his. It tasted like old whiskey and iron, blood. James pushed his tongue back in his mouth, taking easily control of the kiss, a control that Q gave up on the spot._

_When they broke apart, the youngest was completely dazed. He couldn't think straight, or just stand up. For a moment, the only thing keeping him on his feet was Alec's arm around his waist. As the scientist tried to gain his breath back, he felt two fingers under his chin. Without knowing why, he immediately tensed back, until he heard his voice:_

"Let me see your eyes love..." _whispered Alec as he made sure Q turned his head._

_His lips were parted, swollen, his face flushed and hot and what he was reading in the other spy's eyes did not help at all the last part. Alec smiled. Half-way between the soft smile he usually wore with Q and the smirk he shared with James. He leaned in, kissing Q again. First only letting their lips brush, his thumb running over the youngest's jaw before really giving in. Mint this time but still this metallic taste in the end.  
He felt James teeth grazing his throat, his lips and his tongue leaving red marks on the way, marking him as his. The oldest's fingers passed under his tie, slowly undoing the knot before taking care of the first buttons under it. Each time he undid one, he left a kiss on his skin, making the youngest shiver at the cold air and in anticipation. When he felt James lips on his iliac, his fingers still working to undo the clothing, Q bit Alec's lower lips harshly, tasting the faint taste of blood on his tongue and on his teeth as the spy growled._

"Careful Quinn, or we might think you got a taste for blood..." _warned the green eyed spy, his low voice just under the Quartermaster's ear, making the brunet swallow, hard, before kissing the same spot, getting a moan out of the other's lips._

_Q was so focused on Alec's lips on his skin, he didn't notice James undoing his belt and trousers until he felt the spies hands on his inner thighs. If he had not already reached the peak of his blush, it would likely had worsen at the sight of the blond spy, kneeling in front of him. James smirked, that damn smile Q used to hate, teasing the brunet through his black underwear before getting rid of it as well. The sudden cold made him shudder but it was quickly cut off by the wet heat of James's mouth on him. The latter started moving, his hands still on Q's tights, preventing him to move his hips by himself._

_At the moment his moans were beginning to look like James's name, Q felt two fingers pushing inside his mouth._

"If you coat them well, you might have two names to moan..." _whispered his second lover,_ "Plus, it would be a shame if someone interrupted the show, don't you think?"

_Q tugged his hair with his right hand in answer, his left on the base of James's neck. The latter had now took him fully in his mouth, his tongue swirling around him, making Q feel like he was burning. Soon, the youngest found himself obliged to echo the movements on Alec's fingers to prevent his voice from coming out. However, it did not last long. He was already coming closer to the edge when Alec took away his fingers, quickly replacing them by his mouth shutting out their Quartermaster's voice, before pushing a finger inside him.  
Q shuddered, his knees buckling, only to be stopped by James's shoulders. The latter let out a groan, humming against the brunet who was having a hard time assuming both of his side being roughly teased by the two spies. The second finger almost made him lose it, almost. Alec chuckled against his skin :_

"Already close love? Let's give you a hand..." _he added before curling his fingers inside his lover, making him scream his name and tug harsly at James's hair as he properly melted inside his mouth._

_Q felt his body going limp as his eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything but the white spots dancing in his vision. If it wasn't for Alec arms, he would likely have collapsed already. But it was apparently far from being the end for him._

"Now tell me, which one of us do you want inside of you first?" _asked Alec, still weighting most of Q's weight as the scientist was still unable to stand up, his mind still blank._

_The youngest only whined, the cool air on his skin only increasing the shivers that went down his spine. Instinctively, he got closer to Alec, looking for heat. He however stopped when his hand was caught and his fingers laced with James'. The latter kissed his hand, a sly smile on his lips and a devilish look in his blue eyes:_

"Use your words darling."

_Q had no wish of coming back to reality. How could they expect him to choose between them, in that state ? He could feel Alec, hard behind him, and guessing James was in the same state wasn't difficult to guess, especially with such a tight suit. He couldn't choose. Or yes, he could, but not between them._

"Both." _he breathed out heavily._

_James cocked an eyebrow as he got up:_

"Was that in the options?" _he asked, a sarcastic smile on his lips as he got closer._

"Pretty sure it wasn't," _confirmed Alec, letting his chin rest on Q's shoulder,_ "but what wouldn't we do for our Quartermaster ? I hope you're ready for it love, because we're going to break you so. Very. Badly." _he concluded, nibbling on Q's neck and throat on each word he said or almost._

_James caught Q's hand as the brunet was about to tug on Alec's hair to put it around his neck before crossing the distance between him and the two other to kiss the Quartermaster, feeling his best-friend's hair grazing his jaw before holding the youngest up, raising his feet off the cold ground. Q let out a helpless cry against James' lips as his lovers' fingers dug into his hips and his tights, leaving bruises behind them as they were holding him so close between their chests._

_It burnt like hell, sending tears into the brunet's eyes. But the pain was from a distance, ephemeral, and Q quickly lost touch with reality again._

"Fuck Quinn..." _muttered Alec as he was steadying himself and oh god, Q had never thought his name could sound so dirty in someone's mouth._

_Feeling them both moving in him made him feel like he was breaking. Breaking his body, breaking his mind, breaking his voice. He couldn't stand up on his own, leaving all his weight on his lovers arms. His nails were sinking into James's back, leaving red marks, scratching it to blood each time they thrusted in him again. Getting out, leaving him a few instants to let out a moaning breath, before roaming into him once more, breaking him slightly more.  
Sending shivers down his spine, breaking his voice into a strangled scream each time. Q felt Alec's hands bruising his hips as he was maintaining his back arching ever more between their bodies, but it was all in the back of his mind. He couldn't focus. Not on the slight pain he felt, not on the room around them, not on the sounds and words the two spies were uttering by gasps, all he could sense was them. How they were hitting all the weak spots he didn't even know he had. Biting his shoulders, kissing his jaw, rubbing his skin, each time making him tighter, clenching more around them, pushing them towards the edge at the same time they were pushing him in the same direction._

"Fuck..." _growled James, as Q let out a new breathless moan as they hit deeper once again,_ "How can you act like that and believe we wouldn't mess with you ?" _he added before kissing roughly the brunet, shoving him against Alec and only causing the latter to go deeper._

_Alec silenced his moan by biting harshly Q's ivory skin, leaving a red mark between the other which had already started turning purple._

"Bloody hell, won't last long..." _he eventually exhaled._

_James sent him a quick glance, a smirk on his lips, before turning their lover's face towards him._

"Because you think he will? Kiss him while we fuck him and it'll be the last straw..."

_Q suddenly felt empty, his feets resting a moment on the cold ground before he got turned around. He wasn't burning anymore, or yes, he was, but only because of the loss. He let out a whimper, quickly shut out by Alec's lips and tongue on and in his mouth. They went in again, rushing. He felt like he couldn't breath, like every inches of his body were crossed by electricity, just for it to explode in the base of his mind. He clenched one last time, unable to help but come, collapsing at the moment he felt his lovers do the same._

_Q opened suddenly his eyes, looking for his breath. He was in the medbay, in an hospital's bed, alone, and it was the middle of the night. He sat on his mattress, uncomfortable and sticky. He didn't know what was worse. The fact that he dreamt of sleeping with two of his colleague who were best friend or the fact that he actually came to it. The dark haired man threw away his sheets and immediately went to the bathroom, cursing under his breath._


	2. CCTV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene was taken from December chapter 19. As it might have been mentioned in the chapter, after coming back to six, V was the one who actually had to check security and everything in the labs to understand what had fucked around badly enough for Q to get shot.

_De son côté, V venait d'arriver dans son labo. Le sang était toujours là, écarlate sur la blancheur du carrelage. Des objets étaient tombés, probablement entraînés dans la chute de Q. Une arme, mais rien d'autre. Pas de corps. Elle devrait se débrouiller avec les CCTVs pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège, dos au sang, et rembobina la vidéo._

_V ne s'attendait pas à trouver quoique ce soit sur les CCTVs. Elle estimait que, si l’intrus avait pu passer les défenses du bâtiment, il avait très bien pu passer celles du labo. Toutefois, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la sécurité ait laissé l’intrus passer. Et elle comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'il finit par se retrouver devant l'angle de la caméra. La seule chose qui le différenciait de James était ses yeux, d'un noir complet (cornée comprise) lorsqu'il regardait la caméra. Si elle avait été croyante, elle aurait sans doute misée sur un démon. Toutefois, elle ne l'était pas, et misa donc sur un démon, mais d'un autre genre. Un type de mutation, comme celle d'Eric ou Faith, un accident, comme elle, ou bien un masque. Mais cette dernière hypothèse lui sembla peu probable en voyant la suite de la vidéo._

_Elle ne connaissait pas Fred. Mais elle le coup de feu suivant la fit légèrement sursauter. V était une habituée des armes à feu. Elle avait été habituée à les utiliser avant ses 10 ans. Elle avait finit par prendre l'habitude qu'on les utilise contre elle, ou contre ses proches. Mais la réalité était toujours aussi glaçante. En voyant l'homme se dissoudre, elle ferma brusquement son ordinateur, manquant de peu de briser l'écran. Elle ne voulait pas remontrer ça à Q. Mais elle allait avoir besoin de son aide, qu'elle le veuille ou non._

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took it away cause it seemed to 'slow down' the story more than anything, although it did make V look more human and less like a bitch, 'cause that's a bit what she can appear to be in some scene, let's not lie to ourselves (still one of my fav' tho).


	3. December: Become Human part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is one of the first au we wrote! In the latter, none of the Double-0 are humans, they're all androids Q created or almost. V is an older model who's been here longer than Q and Eddy who has, in fact been reprogrammed by MI6.

It was late, and Q-branch was nearly empty at this hour, but ES-0013 had just come back from his mission where he had recovered a human informant working for the MI6. However, he had already been assigned to a new mission. Thus, he needed to go immediately to the Q-branch for his routine examination.

The android was welcomed by a cold white room, with only two people there. But only one of them was perfectly human. 

"Welcome back Double O-13." greeted the Quartermaster as he closed back the arm of the second person, letting the skin go back from a pure blue-white to an imperfect human skin, "Try not to mess with it again V." 

"Then tell your minions to stop messing with the laser. I'm unbreakable, not invincible." coldly replied an Asian, black haired android before waving at the newcomer.

«Thank you, Quartermaster. Good evening V.» Greeted ES-0013 with a soft nod to the human in charge of their maintenance. 

«I was sent by M for an early examination.» added the blond android, quickly explaining the reason of his presence.

"Good evening to you too Eric." replied V as she got up from the chair she was sitting on testing her arm's moves. 

The skin had been perfectly remade and so had been the cables in it. 

"-I know why you are here, please, take a sit." enjoined the brunet as he exchanged his glasses to the one he used to repair androids, "How did your mission go?"

«Quite efficiently, more than what we had expected. The security system was poorly made, and was mostly relying on human guards patrolling in the manor. Miss Hale came to us, so we didn't have to search for her, unfortunately she is totally amnesic and her captors had put her under a heavy combination of thought blocking drugs.» Expliqua méthodiquement l'androïde après s'être installé sur le tabouret à côté du bureau et établi de Q.

"Perfect then, give me your arm please." pursued the Quartermaster, his glasses letting notifications and plans to be seen on the screen, making his eyes look way bluer than they actually were. 

"Do we know if she became addicted to them? I still got that product to clean out the body from drugs." suggested V as she sat in front of her own computer. 

"You are not supposed to use it on civilian V." warned the human as he glanced at the female android. 

The latter shrugged: 

"Illogical, it works correctly and miss Hale is an informant for MI6." 

"Not any more, she is amnesic, we don't know what effect it could have on her."

«She is, and currently suffering from strong withdrawal symptoms.» Répondit Eric en tenant son bras levé bien droit devant lui afin que Q puisse y accéder confortablement, «It would be logical to ask for her consent first. Maybe she would agree to let V use her product. Miss Hale is currently very paranoid and barely trust the information given to her, the Grayson's had built an entire life for her.»

"Like I would have given it to her without her approval or M's order." répliqua V en levant les yeux au ciel. 

"I can't blame her for being paranoid, who wouldn't be in her situation?" commenta Q, tandis qu'il dévérouillait la plaque sur l'avant bras d'Eric, révélant des cables et plusieurs ports.

"Well, anyone who's not human." railla la brune sans détourner son attention de la mission qu'elle planifiait.

"You're forgetting Deviants, again." corrigea le Quartermaster tandis qu'il branchait un cable pour commencer le scan, "Any damage taken ?"

«You do have a history of diverting orders when it suits you. You are right Quartermaster, paranoia is a perfectly logical response to her situation. Almost none, only some bullet grazing and some scratches made by wood debris. Bond did some showing off, by wining at poker against Madam herself, she did not appreciate it and try to get us killed.» Poursuivit tranquillement l'interpellé pendant que Q travaillait, profitant de la connexion à l'ordinateur, il illustra ses paroles par des extraits de ses souvenirs.

"Not when it suits me. When it's logical and needed for the greater good. And if you're not happy with it, you can go complain to the one who made me." répliqua V sur un ton froid, "And I'm not forgetting Deviants Quartermaster, their apparition is following a logical path after all." 

Q ignora la réponse de l'androïde tandis qu'il examinait ce qu'Eric projetait sur son écran. Le brun soupira en secouant la tête. 

"This idiot will get himself killed one day..." 

"We technically can't-" commença V avant d'être interrompue par une balle en métal lourd. 

"Keep quiet Spock, I don't need your commentary." la coupa Q tandis que la nuque de l'androïde penchait brutalement sur le côté avant de revenir dans sa position habituelle sans montrer le moindre dégât. 

"Would it make you Bones or Kirk Quartermaster?" demanda cependant celle-ci, un discret sourire sur ses lèvres. 

Q leva les yeux au ciel mais se recentra sur Eric: 

"No need to worry about the scratches, your skin will fix on its own."

«To the one who made you ? Yes I know, because you have told us quite enough that it was not the same person that the one who made all of us Double-0s.» Répliqua Eric qui en se permettant un petit sourire en coin. 

«Good, less work for you then. Will I need something in particular for tomorrow's mission ?» Demanda-t-il en revenant bien vite à son attitude calme et mesurée.

"Of course I did, we're all androids, let me enjoy the small part of individuality I still have left, would you?" confirma doucement V sans prêter grand attention au reste. 

"Yes, you need to pass for a human, so I'll give you human gear." répondit Q en retirant à ses lunettes, révélant des yeux couleur jade, "If you are near your partner, you can't use your personal equipment unless there is a danger included in the list. So, complete destruction of yourself, death of your partner or civilians, protection purpose, etc..."

«Understood Quartermaster, I will act like a human and will the human gear instead, unless I encounter a listed type of danger. I guess my partner is a human then, it is rare for me to work with people who aren't aware of my nature.» Acquiesça sagement Eric en enregistrant les instructions de sa mission.

"Human and Russian. Thus, M doesn't trust him or his country. We don't want possible enemies to hear about you or the others." acquiesça Q, "I'm guessing you already met him? V will give you the information she dug up on this consultant and the mission in an instant."

«Just before coming here, actually. I got summoned to M's office immediately after our return here. He seemed very competent but also quite arrogant, he insulted M's ability to pick capable agents.» Répondit l'androïde blond avec une moue de déplaisir à la mention du consultant.

Q arqua un sourcil tandis que ses doigts retiraient le cable branché entre le bras d'Eric et l'ordinateur. 

"Really? And she left him do so?" s'étonna-t-il avant de faire signe à V de le rejoindre, "Give him everything you found on Olekseï and the mission." 

La brune acquiesça, découvrant une prise à la base de son poignet à laquelle elle brancha le cable pour ensuite le relier à l'autre androïde. Elle commençait à être un peu âgée mais elle restait loin d'être obsolète.

«I couldn't help but intervene, I don't like when people are criticizing her ability to fulfil M's role.» Répondit Eric alors qu'il laissait V effectuer la connection.

"Glad to see your loyalty is on point." nota Q, un bref rire secouant ses épaules. 

«She's the one who is allowing us to continue to exist after all.» Confirma celui-ci sans relever le rire de son créateur. 

V attendit patiemment que le transfert de donnés se termine avant de détacher le câble de transfert. 

"You should have everything I found on your case by now." ajouta-t-elle en rendant le câble à Q qui le rangea avant de mettre ses lunettes de vue normales. 

Le Quartermaster attrapa au passage une boîte sombre qu'il ouvrit. Celle-ci contenait une montre, comme toutes celles produites par la branche scientifique, une arme à feu et une lame. Q attrapa l'arme dans sa main et la tendit à Eric, la crosse vers l'androïde tandis que le canon était tourné vers lui. 

"It will only recognize your fingerprints, no one else will be able to use it." expliqua le brun, affichant une confiance totale alors que l'arme était pointée sur lui.

« — Thanks V. And thank you Quartermaster, it's an honour to get to work with your technology.» Ajouta Eric avec une certaine révérence dans son ton lorsqu'il parlait des inventions de Q. 

Bien entendu une fois l'arme en main, il se contenta de la ranger dans une poche de la veste prévue à cet effet.

"-Bold of you to assume I'd let her destroy any of you." répliqua Q sans voir le léger froncement de sourcils de V, "Yeah, I know the feeling." ajouta-t-il à la remarque d'Eric, un demi sourire aux lèvres, "You got everything you need for tomorrow, you should get ready now." 

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, la porte du laboratoire se rouvrit sur un troisième androïde. Q n'aurait fait aucune remarque s'il n'avait pas aperçu un bandage taché de thyrium sur la main droite de celui-ci. 

"-Oh. I'm sorry, I arrived sooner that I had planned." nota calmement Heddwyn, adressant son doux sourire habituel aux trois personnes dans la pièce.

« — Well, thank you Quartermaster, I should go indeed. Welcome back Eddy, glad to see you’re okay. I apologize for leaving the hotel without you, but Miss Hale was in great need of medical attention.” Répondit Eric qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand l'autre androïde était entré.

"-No need to apologise, I was gone searching intel anyway, you did your job, Miss Hale was the important part." répondit Heddwyn en écartant l'excuse d'Eric d'un signe de main. 

"-No need to thank me but do try to stay in one piece, I got enough work with James." le salua Q. 

"-See ye thin can!" ajouta V avec un sourire narquois. 

"-Take a sit 0011, I'll take a look at your hand." ordonna Q en montrant un siège tandis qu'il allait chercher de quoi refermer la plaie.

« — You are insulting yourself V, I have known you smarter than that. But yes, good night to all of you, and don't forget to rest Quartermaster.» Répliqua Eric avec calme, bien qu'il appréciât les remarques narquoises de V.

"-’M not made in the same way !" répliqua cette dernière en surveillant du coin de l'œil ce qu'il se passait. 

"-I still got work to do Eric, but thanks for your concern." répondit Q en retournant vers Heddwyn.

Ce dernier avait retiré le bandage tâché qui couvrait sa main, révélant une entaille profonde, laissant apercevoir une partie de l'armature et des câbles dont deux sectionnés, empêchant l'androïde de se servir de deux de ses doigts. 

"-With what did you manage to cut yourself ?" s'enquit le Quartermaster en commençant par éponger le thyrium pour y voir plus clair. 

"-I'm pretty sure it was or a tea cup or glass." répondit calmement l'androïde. 

"-A tea cup, really? How?" 

"-Used it to kill someone, I didn't notice the problem until I was out." poursuivit l'espion.

"-Your fingers don't even work, how did you not notice that?" coupa Q en ressoudant correctement le conduit avant de passer aux transmetteurs. 

"-I was... Busy."

Le Quartermaster secoua la tête et reconnecta les fils avant de replacer la plaque qui les dissimulait, laissant la peau se replacer d'elle-même.

"-If I didn't know better, I would say James is rubbing off you." nota Q en reposant son matériel sur le bureau à ses côtés.

"-I sure hope not, we got enough with one." railla V, "Where is he by the way? Should't he be already there for his check up?" 

"-No, I don't think I have worked with him enough. However, I'm sorry to tell you the Familly is now aware that I was not human, she even thought I was an older model." poursuivit Heddwyn en faisant jouer ses doigts tel un pianiste sans piano. 

"-Illogical, you do not look like we do." fit V en secouant la tête. 

"-Hey, Spock, go get the box 008 will need tomorrow instead of talking." coupa Q en tournant son tabouret vers la brune. 

"-If you keep calling me like that, I swear I'll save everything that character says just to annoy you Quartermaster." répliqua celle-ci. 

"-You're lucky I didn't find all of your commands yet." soupira Q tandis que l'androïde quittait la pièce.

Découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé durant la mission des trois agents n'améliora pas l'humeur du Quartermaster. James avait failli détruire le matériel, encore, Eric s'en était bien tiré, mais le scan effectué sur Heddwyn n'avait rien révélé de bon. En soit, les chances de déviance suite à une reprogrammation étaient plus élevées que la normale, mais avec lui et ce qui venait d'arriver à l'androïde n'allait pas aider à sa stabilité mentale. Q était pris dans un dilemme. Reprogrammer un androïde n'était pas quelque chose que son éthique approuvait. Il aurait pu se contenter d'effacer la mémoire concernant l'entrevue d'Heddwyn avec Madame, mais il décida de prendre le risque et de ne rien toucher.

* * *

Eric passa une bonne partie de la nuit en veille à attendre que le temps passe, puis une fois venu le matin, il prit le temps de se changer avant de quitter l'appartement et rejoindre le point de rendez-vous donné la veille.

Le dit lieu de rendez-vous était dans Coven Garden. A cette heure-ci, les magasins étaient pour la plupart fermés, ne laissant que les cafés et leurs clients pour meubler le silence ambiant. Accoudé à une des barrières en métal vert sombre, Thaddeï observait le café situé en contre-bas dont émanait une musique au violon.

Même s'il ne possédait pas d'odorat ou du moins pas comme celui d'un humain, Eric était tout de même capable de reconnaître les odeurs de café, boisson honnie du Quartermaster qui ne jurait que par le thé, émanant de la petite boutique. Si ses sources étaient exactes, le consultant Olekseï est un amateur de café, ce qui pourrait être une information utile si jamais il devait gagner son affection. L'androïde arriva donc au point de rendez-vous, où l'attendait déjà le consultant, habillé d'un costume sombre.

"Good morning agent Shell." le salua l'ex-militaire en apercevant Eric arriver, "I hope you were not planning on drinking something, our target should move in a few moments." poursuivit-il en retournant à son observation.

« — Good morning consultant Olekseï.» Dit celui-ci en lui rendant ses salutations, «Do not worry about that, I have enough at home and I tend to limit potential distractions while working.» Répondit Eric en inventant rapidement une excuse, ne pouvant pas se permettre de dire qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de boire.

Le brun arqua un sourcil mais haussa les épaules: 

"-Suit yourself kid. We're following the blond woman, near the violinist. From what I know, she's French and is quite close to Kirov. At worst, she's just an informant, at best, she's his mistress." l'informa t-il tandis que la dite blonde se lève de son siège pour aller régler l'addition.

« — Ah, yes the file was mentioning her. Since when is their connection known ?» Demanda Eric alors qu'il fixait son regard sur la jeune femme, son visage étant caché de par sa position, il ne pouvait effectuer de reconnaissance faciale.

"-A few weeks, we learnt about her because she used an old false identity of Kirov to enter England. Interpole let her do it but we kept an eye on her since." répondit Olekseï alors que la jeune femme quittait l'abri de la terasse pour remonter en empruntant les escaliers du milieu.

« — Her face seems pretty familiar to me, she could be known to MI6. But I am a bit far to be sure, maybe later if I can manage to get closer.» Poursuivit Eric en déformant légèrement la réalité pour la faire correspondre à sa couverture.

“-Familiar like an agent or familiar like an enemy of your country?“ demanda Thaddeï avant de signaler à son coéquipier qu’ils passaient par une ruelle pour éviter d’être remarquer par leur cible. 

Autant l’espion britannique pouvait facilement passer inaperçu, autant lui n’était plus aussi discret qu’il avait pu l’être.

« — Familiar like a French agent, one was mentioned in the mission file if I recall correctly. If she's the one I think about, then she could have some valuable information for us.» Répondit l'androïde blond en suivant son partenaire dans la ruelle.

“-If you’re right we’ll need to be careful around her or else, we could blow her cover.“ nota calmement Thaddeï sans paraître réellement touché par ce revers. 

Les deux espions ressortir sur l’artère principale où Esther marchait déjà.

L'androïde blond hocha la tête sans rien dire, analysant les informations obtenues jusqu'ici, leur cible du moment était une agente française sous couverture, ce qui expliquait qu'Interpol l'ait laissée passer. Alors que les deux agents suivaient discrètement la blonde, une voiture de luxe mais discrète s'arrêta devant elle. Thaddeï fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à tout, y compris une fusillade, mais rien n'arriva, Esther monta dans la voiture.

« — By your reaction I would say that Kirov isn't supposed to have access to that sort of luxury. Which means that our war criminal has a secret benefactor.» Supposa Eric, exposant ses déductions à son partenaire, sans toutefois quitter la voiture des yeux pour en enregistrer le numéro de plaque.

"-Yeah, that's exactly what I thought..." confirma Thaddeï, légèrement surpris, "You're picking up quick, I can see why M chose you." ajouta t-il avant de se diriger vers le trottoir d'en face, retirant au passage un bouton de sa veste qui disparut en même temps que la voiture démarrait à nouveau.

« — She knows how to do her job, yes. Guess you changed your mind on that matter since yesterday.» Répliqua l'androïde blond, après avoir rejoint le consultant, avec une pointe de sarcasme perçant dans sa voix, chose inhabituelle mais probablement provoquée par la nécessité de prétendre être humain.

"-I didn't change my mind. You didn't look motivated for the job, I did what I had to do to push you in." répondit Thaddeï sur un ton neutre tandis qu'il sortait son téléphone pour suivre le trajet de la voiture, "Any idea on where they're going ?" demanda t-il ensuite, montrant l'écran au britannique.

« — This is my default expression. I was simply waiting to hear the details of the mission. They're probably heading to Ronan Calvert's building, the billionaire media mania, it's not far from here, and he's the only in this area to buy that kind of cars.» Expliqua le blond alors qu'il consultait mentalement une carte des environs.

“-The hell would Kirov do with that guy? And why would said guy help him?“ s’étonna le russe, ignorant la première partie de la phrase d’Eric, “Anyway, you’re the Londoner here, where is that building?“

« — I can see at least two reasons : One : He has a lot of money and power Two : He isn't really know for his ethical standards nor his care about the means used to obtain power.» Poursuivit Eric avec un calme complet, semblant complètement concentré sur la mission. 

« — Not far from here, we can be there in 7 minutes by foot.»

“-So we’re not only up against a war criminal, we’re also up against a Lex Luthor. How nice.“ ironisa Thaddeï sur un ton cynique, “Lead the way, I’ll keep an eye on the phone in case of.“

« — It appears that we are, yes.» Confirma l'androïde alors qu'il se mettait en marche, sans relever le cynisme du consultant.

Comme l’avait prévu l’androïde, les deux espions arrivèrent devant la tour de CGN moins de dix minutes plus tard, juste à temps pour voir la voiture sombre entrer dans le parking souterrain. 

“-External stairs or main entry?“ demanda Thaddeï en observant le bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux.

« — Unless you want to be noticed by the security cameras, we should take the external stairs, it is the safer option.» Suggèra celui-ci après avoir examiné chaque possibilité.

“-Then we should go in by the roof. Hope you’re not afraid of heights.“ répondit le consultant en jetant un oeil aux quasi quarante étages qu’ils devaient monter avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

« — It will not be a problem.» Répondit le blond, il faut dire que dans ce cas être un androïde était plus qu'avantageux, ne pouvant simplement avoir le vertige.

Thaddeï se contenta d’acquiescer avant de commencer à monter. Les marches avaient été rendues glissantes par la neige et le verglas, rendant l’ascension peu agréable à défaut de périlleuse. Les escaliers étaient dépourvus de caméras de surveillance, mais leur présence sur le toit ne laissait toutefois aucun doute.

« — I suppose that Kirov will be able to recognise you, since you both served in the same army unit.» Dit Eric alors qu'il monte prudemment les escaliers, juste derrière le consultant. 

Il savait que le toit serait certainement truffé de cameras dont les images étaient probablement visionné en permanence par un ou plusieurs employés.

"-Likely, especially since he's the one who gave me this." confirma le russe en montrant la cicatrice qui barrait une partie de son visage, "That's why I'm planning on avoiding him and the cameras." 

Sur le toit se trouvaient, en plus des caméras, deux gardes à l'aspect aussi engageant que leurs armes respectives. Derrière eux pouvait être aperçu une porte métallique menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« — Unfortunately I doubt that we can find any blind spot especially given the surveillance level of the building.» Poursuivit l'androïde blond d'un air pensif, en temps normal, il n'aurait pas été compliqué de passer les caméras, mais devant se faire passer pour un humain, il ne pouvait pas prendre la solution de facilité.

“-We might need to call your lab to ask for external help, I can take care of the guards but that’s all.“ acquiesça Thaddeï.

« — The Quartermaster should be able to help us with the cameras and other electronic devices. Just give me a minute.» Réponds Eric avant de relever sa manche et presser le bouton pour enclencher la fonction appel de sa montre.

“-Hey Eric, Q’ll be there in a few!“ répondit V lorsqu’elle décrocha l’appel, “Quartermaster, your help is needed!“ poursuivit-elle. 

“And don’t break the car this time! Sorry Eric, what can I do for you?“ fit finalement le Quartermaster en récupérant l’appel.

« — No need to apologize Quartermaster, we all know how difficult it is to manage 007.» Répliqua celui-ci avec un certain amusement, sachant à quel point l'autre androïde semble apprécier détruire le matériel, « But I called you because I would need your assistance to pass some cameras, the war criminal seems to have found a rich benefactor in the person of Ronan Calvert.»

“-To be honest, I don’t really care for the car, last time he came back with an arm completely destroyed.“ répondit Q, “Calvert, uh? He tried to hire me, a while back.“ nota le brun en faisant jouer ses doigts sur son clavier, “Okay, they’ll have a loop on their screen, you should be fine, until someone notices.“

« — Fortunately he didn't succeed, who knows what he could have done with your talent. Well thank you Quartermaster, hopefully we will be out by the time anyone notice.» Répondit le blond avec son sérieux habituel, hochant la tête à mesure qu'il enregistre les informations.

"-He would likely have got killed. Or he would rule the country, or the world." fit le Quartermaster sur un ton légèrement sarcastique, "I hope so, good luck." le salua Q avant de clore l'appel.

"-So? We're clear to go?" supposa Thaddeï, bien qu'il n'ait eu qu'un seul côté de la discussion.

« — We are, the cameras have been placed in a loop. But someone will eventually notice, so it would be ideal for us to be out by then.» Expliqua tranquillement l'androïde alors qu'il abaissait la manche de sa veste, cachant sa montre.

"-Obviously." répliqua immédiatement Thaddeï en récupérant son arme dans le holster qu'il portait sous sa veste avant d'abattra les deux gardes postés devant la porte, "Should we get going then?"

« — Yes.»

Thaddeï suivit l'espion britannique, ouvrant la porte métallique donnant sur un escalier intérieur, vide. Ce dernier descendait avant de donner accès à une passerelle métallique, elle même située au-dessus d'un laboratoire sophistiqué. 

"-Your guy's not specialized in technology, is he?"

« — He isn't supposed to be, but it seems that he discovered himself quite a passion for it.» Répondit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé par l'incohérence causée par la présence du laboratoire.

"-So it would seem. I wonder what we'll find down there." poursuivit le consultant en avançant sur la passerelle sans un bruit, observant ce qui se trouvait en contre-bas.

Il comptait au moins cinq gardes et des machines dont il ignorait sincèrement l'utilisation. Toutefois, un cylindre métallique posé sur une installation en hauteur lui tira un regard surpris: 

"-The fuck is that doing here?"

« — It's a nuclear submarine core, right ? » Demanda l'androïde après avoir scanné le cylindre responsable de l'exclamation de son partenaire.

"-It is. What I don't understand is what it is doing there. Kirov don't have the knowledge to get it out of the submarine without blowing up with it." confirma Thaddeï, "Whatever we do, we can't leave it here. I doubt they kept it for decoration purpose."

« — The one that was in the stolen submarine. If he does not, then Calvert probably does, and it means that they're really working together.» Déduisit rapidement Eric après un court moment de silence, nécessaire pour enregistrer toutes les informations et les analyser.

"-You said he was a journalist, how do you acquire this kind of knowledge in amateur?" murmura le russe avant de continuer d'avancer sur la passerelle pour en rejoindre l'autre côté où il avait aperçu une échelle. 

En bas, travaillant près d'une hotte dans laquelle se dégageait de la condensation, on pouvait voir un homme assez jeune, Thaddeï lui donnait tout juste la vingtaine. La peau sombre, ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes de protection, alliée à une blouse et des gants clairs.

"-Maybe they didn't use an amateur..."

« — I said, he was a media mania, not a journalist.» Corrigea l'androïde blond en baissant le volume de sa voix, avant de rejoindre le consultant de l'autre côté de la passerelle,« So he did found someone to replace the Quartermaster... That's not a good news at all...»

Le russe leva les yeux au ciel devant l'exactitude de son coéquipier.

"-You're just being picky there kid." répliqua t-il en repérant les cinq gardes qui gardaient les issues, "With the guards, it's hard to tell if he's here because he's working for Calvert or if he's forced to do so under threat."

« — He's quite admired by a lot of people, and with the money he has, he can offer a lot of opportunities. So I'd say he is here willingly, even if I hope to be proven wrong.» Analysa Eric avec calme, semblant avoir mis toute émotion de côté le temps de la mission.

"-How should we proceed? We need to get the heart out, I think I can get it out, but we still need to talk to Esther, or whatever her name really is. I doubt we'll be able to get rid of Kirov or Calvert today." poursuivit Thaddeï décidant de faire confiance à l'esprit stratégique de son collègue qui semblait doué en analyse.

« — We need to get rid of the guards first, otherwise they'll alert the whole building, then I can take care of the boffin. Once that done we will just need to take the heart and go.» Réponds Eric après un temps de pause utilisé pour analyser la situation et leurs différentes options.

“-Oh, well, if that’s so easy, let’s get into it, shall we ?“ railla Thaddeï sur un ton sarcastique avant de visser un silencieux sur son arme. 

Deux gardes étaient côtes à côte, protégeant l’entrée de la pièce, les trois autres étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Logiquement, Thaddeï commença par ceux les plus susceptibles de donner l’alerte.

Le blond ne répondit rien et contenta de discrètement descendre l'échelle pour rejoindre le garde posté près du jeune homme. Ne s'étant pas fait remarquer, il n'eu aucun mal à se faufiler derrière le garde et lui briser la nuque. Ne lui restait qu'à s'occuper du petit brun, chose rapidement faite puisqu'il l'immobilisa sans problème, prenant bien soin de l'empêcher de crier.

Finnley Blake ne passait pas une bonne journée. Ni une bonne semaine, ni un bon mois, ni rien du tout! Il avait un très mauvais karma, or so he’d heard. Aussi, lorsqu'il se retourna après avoir entendu un bruit d'os brisés et qu'on plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, il ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre à pleurer ou sincèrement en rire devant tant de ridicule. Finn était jeune homme à la peau mâte, qui passait difficilement le mètre quatre-vingt, à la stature fine, au crâne rasé et aux yeux vairons. L'un était vert forêt, l'eau d'un bleu océan. Et s'il n'avait pas eu tout juste vingt-deux ans, il aurait probablement fait un arrêt cardiaque. 

Quelques instants après qu'il eut été immobilisé par le blond, Thaddeï apparut dans son champ de vision.

"-Took care of the others, feel ready to take out a nuclear weapon?" demanda ce dernier, jetant un bref regard à Finn avant de reporter son attention sur son coéquipier.

« — Without a problem, I’m taking him with us though, Kirov and Calvert will have a harder time working without a boffin.» Acquiesça Eric avec calme, après tout la mission se déroulait parfaitement bien malgré les découvertes faîtes en cours de route. 

« — I am going to let you move and you will follow us back to the HQ. Do not try to scream, run or call for help, I would render you unconscious in very little time.» Expliqua ensuite l'androïde blond à Finnley.

"-Okay, you take care of the kid, I'm taking the nuclear heart." comprit Thaddeï en allant récupérer un escabeau qu'il alla poser contre l'installation métallique afin d'atteindre le cœur. 

Finn se contenta de hocher la tête positivement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on le menaçait de la sorte en un mois. Il était épuisé, physiquement et mentalement, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était se reposer, plus d'une demi-journée.

« — Once we get there, you will be able to sleep as long as you want, but first we need to get out. Do you have any tracking devices in you, or your clothes ?» S’enquit Eric après s'être rendu compte de l'état d'épuisement physique du jeune homme.

"-No? Not that I'm aware of at least, and I'm pretty sure I'd have noticed but I can't say it's certain." répondit Finn, après un bref instant de silence nécessaire à comprendre la question. 

Un clang retentissant se fit alors entendre dans le laboratoire. Le cœur nucléaire était désormais suspendu au bras de l'espion russe qui, après un court moment de déséquilibre, descendit de l'installation. 

"-We should probably get going, I doubt I was as discrete as I'd hope."

« — We are done for now anyway. But, yes let's go.» Confirma le blond après avoir effectué un rapide scan à la recherche de traqueurs, pour n'en trouver aucun. 

Une fois cela fait, il incita Finn' à se mettre en route vers la sortie d'une simple pression sur l'épaule.

Descendre l’échelle gelée et mouillée par la neige ne fut pas des plus agréables pour Finn qui, s’il avait été assez sportif toute sa vie, n’avait pas réellement bougé depuis près d’un mois. Toutefois, il garda le silence, les deux hommes étant tout aussi silencieux.

“-Should I give that to your Quartermaster or do you want to do it yourself ?“ demanda Thaddeï lorsqu’ils pénètraient dans le bâtiment du MI6.

« — I’ll take care of it, you can go and report back to M already, if you want to.» Lui proposa Eric qui préférait cesser de prétendre être humain et simplement agir comme à son habitude et selon son programme.

Thaddeï se contenta d’acquiescer à la proposition de l’androïde, lui laissant le cœur nucléaire avant de quitter le couloir pour rejoindre l’un des deux ascenseurs. 

“-So... You guys are what? Spies or something?“ supposa Finn, ravi de ne plus voir le cylindre secoué dans tous les sens.

« — We are, and you currently are in the MI6 building, the sixth and last service designed to protect queen and country. We are heading to the Q-branch where you will meet my Quartermaster, he is a boffin just like you.» Expliqua doucement le blond, faisant un effort pour rendre sa voix un peu plus vivante afin de rassurer le jeune homme, alors qu'ils étaient en route vers les labos.

“-Okay. Okay. I can understand that. Explains the whole killing people and stealing nuclear warhead.“ souffla Finn en le suivant dans les couloirs, tout aussi peu confiant qu’il l’était une heure plus tôt.

« — If it can help, I will not harm you in any way. But it may not be very efficient, I am not specified in emotional interaction.» Tenta à nouveau Eric, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi il prenait la peine d'essayer de rassurer Finnley. 

« — Hello again Quartermaster.» Dit-il en entendant dans les laboratoires.

Finn observa le blond un instant avant de soupirer: 

"-You're not human, are you ?" devina-t-il, après avoir finalement prit le temps d'examiner correctement celui qu'il l'accompagnait. 

Q se retourna, tournant le dos à l'écran principal du laboratoire, pour faire face à l'androïde. Un demi-sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : 

"-Good morning Eric, and you are?" 

Comprenant, avec un train de retard, que le scientifique lui parlait, Finn se redressa immédiatement: 

"-Finnley Blake." 

Q fronça les sourcils. The name sounded weirdly familiar.

« — You are right, I am not, but the man you saw earlier didn’t know, and it must stay that way.» Répondit Eric à Finnley, qui puisque celui-ci à déjà deviné, ne voit aucune raison de continuer à prétendre être humain. 

« — I found him in Ronan Calvert's building, and I thought you would appreciate the company of another human boffin. So I brought him back here.» Expliqua fièrement l'androïde blond à son créateur, visiblement désireux de lui faire plaisir.

"-Isn't he your co-worker?" s'étonna Finn, "Wait, boffin? I'm twenty-two! I never even graduated !" protesta t-il ensuite, confus par l'attitude de l'androïde. 

"-That's... Nice, I guess." supposa Q, surpris par l'attitude d'Eric, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune, "Wait, aren't you the kid who blew up a building two years ago because your model was too good?" 

Finn pâlit brusquement: 

"-It was an accident." mentit-il.

« — "Age is no guarantee of efficiency." Your age doesn't prevent you from being brilliant, neither does the lack of graduation.» Répondit Eric en citant Q avec une certaine admiration, après tout son créateur était lui aussi assez jeune quand il les avaient créés -lui et la majorité des autres Double-0s-.

"-Eric, you really are starting to look like you're worshipping me." fit Q en cachant un sourire amusé derrière la main qui passait sur son visage, "But I have to agree, actually, I was surprised not to hear about you the next day." 

"-Got arrested, they thought I had become a terrorist or something, and I kinda lost my aids for my studies so, quite a mess." répondit Finn, mal à l'aise.

« — I am sorry if it is making you uncomfortable Quartermaster, but I thought that quoting was quite appropriate in this situation. And you said it yourself, age is irrelevant to judge one's capacities.» S'excusa le blond, ayant le bon sens de paraître désolé.

"-Are all your androïds like that?" s'enquit le nouveau venu, son regard passant du scientifique à Eric. 

"-His name's Eric, and no, they're all unique." répondit Q avant d'enfin remarquer ce qui se trouvait aux côtés de son androïde, "Is that a nuclear warhead ?" 

"-Technically, it's a nuclear submarine's heart, but yeah, it can be turned in a warhead." précisa Finn avant de chasser ce qu'il disait de la main, signifiant que ça importait peu.

« — I am sure that this is the one from the submarine that Kirov stole years ago. I do not, yet know why, unfortunately.» Aquiesça Eric avec un hochement de tête, partageant ses déductions avec Q -et Finnley par la même occasion-.

"-Can confirm. I'm the one who took it out of said submarine." marmona celui-ci. 

"-Great. We just avoided a nuclear crisis, M should be happy about it. Talking about your mission, how did it go for your cover?" poursuivit Q en attrapant le cylindre métallique, bien qu'un peu lourd pour lui. 

"-Why don't you call when you need a hand quartermaster?" s'enquit V en le prenant à sa place pour aller le poser sur le bureau, passant au passage devant les deux autres individus, "Hey Eric."

« — Good I think, Olekseï is very competent and seems to appreciate my analytical program.» Répondit Eric, rapportant précisément ses conclusions. 

« — Hey V. Look what I've found in Calvert's building. I thought that our Quartermaster would appreciate the company of another human boffin, other than his minions.» Poursuivit celui-ci avec sérieux, semblant considérer que ramener Finnley avec lui devrait contribuer au bien-être de Q.

“-What about him? Do you think we should trust him?“ poursuivit Q, suivant distraitement les mouvements de V. 

“-Illogical, M won’t engage another one, you’re acting like a cat.“ nota froidement l’androïde alors que son regard s’arrêtait sur le second humain, “Especially a known bomber. Good morning Mister Blake. It’s been awhile since we last saw each other.“

« — He is nourishing a great resentment and a lot of anger against Kirov, he may want to kill him by himself, but I think that as long as our interests are aligned with his, Olekseï will work with me.» Détailla Eric avec précision et praticité. 

« — According to the data I have collected, Mister Blake wasn't really happy working with Calvert and Kirov, five guards were monitoring him in the lab. Plus a human often needs the company of equals fellow beings, and the minions aren't really the equals of our Quartermaster.» Répliqua l'androïde blond en commençant à argumenter avec la logique de la plus âgée.

“-It might be dangerous for us though, he could compromise the mission if he’s here for revenge.“ nota Q en fronçant les sourcils, “You should upgrade your parameters on that, we can’t let him interfere and mess up our work, make him pass after the mission.“ ordonna le Quartermaster sans sembler prêter attention à l’autre discussion des androïdes.

“-According to data, he bombed an official building on purpose. If you really want to put your Quartermaster’s safety first, learn to check people’s background thin can. I would monitor him too in their place, the kid is smart but dangerous. As long as I’m here, he won’t stay.“ poursuivit celle-ci le regard vide tandis qu’elle martelait les faits.

« — I totally agree with the need of monitoring, but wouldn't it be more simple to make sure that he behaves if he's here than if we were to let him go away ? Besides MI6 would benefit from his intelligence, better be with us than against us, no ?» DemandaEric en toute sincérité, ayant du mal à comprendre pourquoi V voulait absolument se débarrasser du jeune homme.

"-Hm... You do realise that I'm still here, right?" finit par dire celui-ci, visiblement inquiet. 

"-You lost the right to talk when you blew a building on me and almost thirty people." siffla V en tournant ses yeux froids sur Finn qui recula instinctivement. 

"-Stop it, both of you." les coupa brusquement Q qui ne supportait plus leur débat, "If M wants him to stay then he will stay. You're not a field agent any more V, so take the nuclear warhead to my lab', and let the other deal with it."

L'androïde acquiesça lentement, sans détacher son regard de celui vairons de Finn, avant de quitter la pièce.

« — Oh, I am sorry, I tend to lose consciousness of my surroundings when I am caught in an argument with V. My apologies Quartermaster, It was not my intention to upset you.» S'excusa Eric.

Q chassa ses excuses d'un signe de mains. 

"-Just... Forget it. You should go and report to M now, I'll keep an eye on Blake." répondit finalement le Quartermaster, décidant d'ignorer l'avertissement de V, tant qu'il n'aurait pas reçut d'ordres contraire de sa supérieure.

« — I know it's not my place, but just be careful and call me if you need anything, okay ?» Demanda Eric en sortant un peu de son programme par inquiétude pour Q.

“-You know I will. Unlike some of you, I got some survival instinct.“ répliqua celui-ci sur un ton ironique.

« — We're not alive like you, so it is difficult to have one.» Répliqua Eric avant de quitter le laboratoire pour aller faire son rapport à M.

Q se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. 

"-Ils n'ont pas de protocole de protection?" s'étonna Finn en regardant Eric partir. 

"-Hard to explain. I programmed them to protect their vital functions at all cost, but this command is under tons of more "important" ones so, it tends to backfire or be useless, and I never found how to change that." expliqua le Quartermaster. 

"-But, isn't he right? I mean, they're not alive, not really..." commença Finn, lentement, avant d'apercevoir le regard noir que lui lançait le brun, l'obligeant à accélérer ses explications pour éviter de se faire incendier, "What I mean is, you can always take back their programm, their core, you must have a copy, don't you?" 

"-In theory, yes, but it's far harder in practice, you can never really have the original personnality." répondit Q en haussant les épaules. 

* * *

La directrice, contrairement à la moitié de ses agents, était parfaitement humaine, tout comme la femme qui se tenait au bureau devant celui de M. Lorsque Mrs Singh entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, elle leva les yeux de son ordinateur et adressa un sourire à l'androïde :

"-Good morning Eric."

« — Good morning Mrs Singh, how are you today ?» La salua Eric avec un petit sourire poli, appréciant la gentillesse dont la femme faisait preuve à leur égard.

"-Fine, as always dear, I hope M will be in a great mood too, but according to what recently happened, I doubt she will. The girl you got back from the Familly refuses to pass her examinations..." répondit Mrs Singh en secouant la tête alors qu'une diode verte s'allumait sur son bureau, "You can go in, she's expecting you."

« — Unfortunately, it is a logical reaction, but maybe someone not really linked with MI6 as much as the docs could help her. But thank you for the warning.» Acquiesça doucement Eric, proposant une potentielle solution pour l'attitude de Miss Hale, avant d'entrer dans le bureau de M.

"-I'll see what I can do about it." acquiesça Mrs Singh. 

"-Hello Eric, please, do take a sit." le salua M lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, retirant les lunettes qu'elle portait.

« — Hello M, thank you.» Dit l'androïde blond avec calme, prenant soin de n'afficher aucune expression faciale, comme il était supposé être programmé.

"-What can you tell me about this morning 0013?" poursuivit M, aussi expressive que l'androïde qui lui faisait face.

« — It appears that Kirov works with Ronan Calvert, I do not know yet to what extent, but he is at least providing money and space for whatever project Kirov has in mind. I also managed to retrieve a nuclear submarine core, now in charge of the Q-branch. I also brought back a young genius, Finnley Blake, with me as he was working -probably not willingly- with Calvert and Kirov thinking that he could be useful to MI6.»

"-If those two are working together, we might have more work than just handle a war criminal with a thing for torture. But I'm glad to hear you avoided a nuclear crisis to England. I really don't want to have that conversation again with Mister Holmes." soupira M, "Who's that mister Blake ?"

« — We have, I do not know what they are planning, but it is more than just escaping Interpol or the Russian authorities. Mr Blake is a young genius of twenty-two years old, who and I quote the Quartermaster "Blew up a building because his prototype was too good”. I calculated that taking him from Calvert and Kirov should slow them down and prevent them from using his capacities.» Expliqua tranquillement l'androïde, en évitant volontairement l'emploi du possessif, à l'égard de Q devant M.

"-You did well, we'll keep him until I know we can reintroduce this young man safely. Maybe we'll be able to find him a job, I heard MI5 was looking for a new explosion enthusiast to rearm their agents." nota la directrice avec un court sourire avant de reprendre un air et un ton sérieux, "What about Olekseï? What did you found out about him?"

« — I don't think he is really working for the Russian agency, he was not aware of Miss Durant role, nor that her cover identity was fake. But he still is very competent and an efficient partner to work with, he is nourishing a great resentment towards Kirov though.» Détailla Eric en lui faisant part des conclusions tirées au cours de la mission.

"-Great. He's a freelancer and a liar. I'm glad I didn't trust him." fit M, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais réellement fait confiance à qui que ce soit-ish, "But he can still be useful, his protection is not a priority at all now, we just need him for information. Anyway, the mission continue, we need to get Kirov dead or alive, for Calvert... We'll send him to the Cliff."

« — I will be honest with you, I honestly don't think that we will be able to get Kirov alive. This man is intelligent and served in the army, he is certainly carrying a way to kill himself if needed.» Répondit l'androïde blond avec honnêteté, ne pouvant de toute manière pas vraiment mentir à sa supérieure.

"-Like I said, dead or alive." Rétorqua M, "Bring us Calvert, that's all I want. Kirov is a psychopath, Calvert is a sociopath, with money and a god complex."

« — I will M'am, you can count on me. I will do whatever is necessary to the success of this mission.» Ajouta Eric avec sérieux, sachant que c’était ce qu'attendait M.

"-In that case, I'll let you go back to work 0013." conclut cette dernière en acquiesçant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« — Yes M'am.» 


	4. December: Become Human part 2

V n'était pas réapparue dans le laboratoire depuis que Q lui avait ordonné d'en sortir. Finn était parti se reposer dans l'une des salles de repos du Six, sous la garde d'un agent, laissant donc le Quartermaster seul. Il était actuellement entrain de travailler sur une prothèse oculaire, ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de protection tandis qu'il utilisait un fer à souder. 

"-Which one of us lost an eye?" demanda une voix dans son dos. 

Un bref sourire apparut sur les lèvres du scientifique avant de disparaître quasiment aussitôt alors qu'il se redressait pour faire face au nouveau venu: 

"-None of you, hopefully. I just like to be prepared, especialy with agents like you." répliqua-t-il. 

Contre la porte était appuyé l'un des androïdes du MI6, blond aux yeux bleu presque cobalt, c'était le premier androïde qu'avait créé Q. Et aussi l'un de ceux qu'il contrôlait le moins. Il n'écoutait M que sur la forme et ne suivait les ordres de Q que sur certains points, en suivant son programme et en détruisant le matériel.

"-Agents like me? We all know you made us to be unique each time Quartermaster." fit remarquer James en s'avançant dans le laboratoire, "You lost your Spock?" poursuivit-il en soulignant l'absence de V. 

"-Hopefuly, two like you would have been an error." répliqua sarcastiquement Q, "And no, I didn't lose her, I told her to get lost." 

"-Why? Because the world is not ready for two James Bond? Or because you can't reproduce perfection?" ironisa James, sachant très bien ce que Q voulait dire. 

"-Because otherwise, I would literally spend my time fixing you."

"-Fair enough." fit James avec une légère moue, "Talking about fixing, I got shot." poursuivit-il en bougeant la veste qu'il portait depuis le début, révélant une tache bleutée qui transparaissait au travers du tissu. 

"-I know. Eric showed me the videos. Looked like you were having fun." répliqua Q en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. 

"-You're talking like you hate me for it, but you programmed me like that." nota l'espion en obéissant. 

"-I can't hate something I made James. And the personnality part is not just code unlike everyone thinks. I write the first lines of it, with the main commands, then it's built mainly by your life experiencies." expliqua le Quartermaster en récupérant les outils qu'il avait précédemment utilisé sur Heddwyn, "Take off your jacket and shirt." 

"-We can't have life experiencies if we're not alive though." le contredit l'androïde tout en révélant la blessure au niveau de sa clavicule droite.

"-You guys need to stop talking like that. It's not because you're not human that you can't be alive." grinça Q, les sourcils légèrement froncés avant de passer pour s'asseoir en face de James qui se redressa automatiquement pour que le scientifique ait accès à la blessure.

L'androïde sourit simplement: 

"-Sorry Quartermaster. Old habits." s'excusa-t-il, employant exprès une expression des plus humaines. 

Le brun ne réagit pas, analysant l'impact de balle, vérifiant qu'aucun câble n'avait été touché à par la veine de thyrium. 

"-You got lucky, it did not incapacitate you." nota-t-il avant de commencer à refermer la veine. 

"-For a scientist, your belief in luck is uncanny." répliqua James en observant ce que faisait.

"-And your belief that I'll always be there to fix you up is stupid but I'm not saying anything, am I?" répondit Q en replaçant un morceau de plaque, laissant l'épiderme reprendre sa place par-dessus. 

Alors que les deux discutaient, l'écran central laissa place à une diffusion live venant de la caméra d'un des agents.

"-Ah? Eric est déjà retourné en mission?" supposa James en arquant un sourcil tandis qu'il replaçait sa chemise et sa veste correctement, ses doigts commençant à refaire les boutons tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'écran. 

Q acquiesça, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Eric avait en effet décidé de finalement retourner à la tour, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir et la mission était après tout sa priorité tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été achevée. 

Cette idée, sans la partie liée au statut d’androïde d'Eric, avait, elle aussi, traversé l'esprit de Thaddeï. Celui-ci avait cependant rejoint l'intérieur du bâtiment, passant par une des fenêtres les plus proches de l'escalier de secours. Il avait ensuite refermé le volet roulant pour dissimuler un trou perforé dans la vitre pour atteindre la poignée intérieure. 

Cette fois, étant seul, Eric avait pu faire usage de ses pleines capacités et avait purement et simplement hacké une porte, une fonctionnalité implémentée par les soins de son Quartermaster, en posant sa main dessus afin de s'y connecter et de permettre au programme de faire son travail, lui accordant l'entrée sans abimer le matériel.

Thaddeï suivait le plan de la tour sur son téléphone, se rendant vers ce qui y était indiqué comme étant le bureau de Calvert. Il pensait ressortir par une pièce avoisinante et rejoindre la fenêtre par l'extérieur, s'évitant ainsi d'être pris plus facilement. Et risquant au passage de faire une chute d'une trentaine d'étages-ish. Mais il avait été un pilote pendant quasiment dix ans, il n'était pas sujet au vertige. 

Le blond s’était lui aussi dirigé vers le bureau, ayant affiché le plan dans sa tête, il n'avait qu'à se laisser guider. Évitant au maximum de se retourner dans le champ de vision des caméras de sécurité, une fois qu'il aurait réussi à accomplir sa mission, un simple dysfonctionnement électronique suffirait à sa sortie.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le russe arriva devant une porte dont filtrait de la lumière et des voix. Il grinça les dents en en reconnaissant l'une d'entre elles. Il ne resta toutefois pas et ouvrit la porte adjacente. Celle-ci laissait apparaître un bureau plongé dans l'obscurité, seulement percée par les lumières de la ville passant de la fenêtre. Thaddeï ouvrit celle-ci, passant sans problème à l'extérieur pour rejoindre un rebord plus épais et plus proche du bureau de Calvert. Un bref regard l'informa de la présence du mania et d'un autre homme, de dos, dont-il ne voyait que les cheveux blonds. Profitant du bruit, il perça un trou minuscule pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. 

Retransmettant en temps réel ce qu'il voyait dans le bâtiment, Eric continua à avancer jusqu'à trouver le bureau de Calvert, puis la pièce attenante. Pièce dans laquelle la température était anormalement plus basse que dans le reste du bâtiment dû à la fenêtre ouverte, chose étrange vu l'heure de la journée et la saison.

Concentré sur la conversation qu'il écoutait, Thaddeï ne fit pas attention aux bruits qui provenaient de la salle qu'il avait utilisé pour sortir du bâtiment. 

Eric était justement en train d'écouter la conversation entre les deux hommes, ignorant complètement la présence d'Olekseï de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il enregistrait minutieusement toutes les paroles échangées entre les deux hommes.

"-We'll deal with Blake's disparition later, he doesn't matter anymore." disait Calvert avant de soudainement s'interrompre. 

Pensant s'être fait remarquer, Thaddeï se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur. 

"-There's something wrong, go check the next room." ordonna le mania après un court instant de silence.

"-Why?" s'étonna Kirov. 

Comprenant que si quelqu'un clochait dans le décor, il y avait de forte chance qu'ils soient dans le même camp, Olekseï réagit à l'instinct. Il passa à nouveau par la fenêtre, tira Eric avec lui avant de refermer plus ou moins correctement. Plaquant Eric contre le mur, Thaddeï mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux, dans un mouvement très humain et de pure surprise

Le russe resta silencieux, ne réagissant pas à ce que faisait Eric, restant sur ses gardes alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait, rapidement suivie par celle de la pièce où s’était trouvé Eric récemment. Après plusieurs bruits de pas dans le vide, la porte se referma. Thaddeï s'écarta immédiatement de l'espion, reportant son attention sur la fenêtre: 

"-Sorry for the pinning part." dit-il rapidement alors que Kirov réapparaissait dans son champ de vision. 

"-No one's there." fit celui-ci, tournant le dos à la fenêtre.

« — Not a problem, thanks.» Répondit celui-ci alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu’il s’était passé, il se rappella aussi soudainement que le consultant n’était absolument pas au courant de sa nature et qu'il devait donc prétendre être humain.

"-Be careful where you walk thought, I doubt we could survive a thirty stories high fall." ajouta le plus âgé sans que ses yeux ne quittent leur cible. 

Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la discussion entre Kirov et Calvert, le ciel fut brusquement illuminé, un roulement de tonnerre se faisant entendre peu de temps après alors que les lourds nuages noirs qui s'étaient accumulés laissaient tomber des gouttes d'eau glacées. 

"-Bloody hell, it's really not the good day to work here..." grinça Thaddeï en essayant de sécuriser sa prise.

L'androïde blond ne dit rien et se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur la plateforme, seulement même avec ses capacités, il lui était difficile de se maintenir. La pluie rendait glissant tout ce qu'elle touchait.

"-Fuck me, obviously we wouldn't be able to hear the end of it..." poursuivit le russe, sentant ses chaussures glisser sur la plateforme métallique, "Okay, I'll go back inside and help you get in, take my place and grab the threads, okay?"

« — Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks.» Dit simplement Eric, un peu trop occupé à se maintenir pour développer une réponse plus complète. 

S'il pouvait éviter de tomber, ce serait nettement plus pratique pour l'avancement de la mission.

Thaddeï se contenta d'acquiescer, préférant ne pas perdre de temps. Il se décala, poussant légèrement le blond pour qu'il prenne sa place, plaçant les mains de ce dernier là où c'était trouvé les siennes quelques instants plus tôt. Une fois sûr que son coéquipier ne tomberait pas, du moins pas de suite, il rejoignit la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit le plus discrètement possible avant de passer à l'intérieur, basculant un bref instant hors de la plateforme avant de se rétablir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se laissa tomber de l'autre côté et revint près de l'ouverture: 

"-Okay, your turn, I'll help you."

Sans un mot, Eric s'avance jusqu'à quitter la plateforme et rejoindre la fenêtre, il se déplaçait avec efficacité, mais il ne pu empêcher ses mains de glisser légèrement. Il réussit néanmoins à se rétablir sur l'appli de la fenêtre, ou plutôt, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant que sa semelle ne dérape sur le rebord et ne le fasse tomber à l'intérieur.

Se trouvant juste devant le blond, Thaddeï le rattrapa, basculant légèrement en arrière avant de se rétablir correctement, maintenant Eric plaqué contre lui: 

“-You’re kinda heavy for someone your size kid.“

« — High density bones and the gear's fault.» Répliqua celui-ci en inventant rapidement une excuse pour expliquer son poids inhabituel pour sa taille. 

Ce qui n’était en soi pas totalement un mensonge, simplement une omission d'information.

“-What kind of gear would risk ruining an agent’s balance?“ s’étonna le brun en lâchant la prise qu’il avait sur Eric, laissant ce dernier se rétablir correctement seul, "I hope we didn’t make too much noise or we might end up in troubles.“ poursuivit-il sur un ton plus bas alors qu’il s’écartait de la fenêtre toujours ouverte, repoussant ses cheveux sombres détrempés par la pluie hors de son champ de vision.

« — It wasn't the gear's fault, my shoe sole slipped on the window, but anyway.» Rétorqua rapidement Eric ne voulant pas que le consultant pense que son équipement était responsable de sa chute.

Thaddeï se contenta d'acquiescer, préférant ne pas se lancer dans un débat avec un Britannique. Ce débat n'aurait toutefois jamais pu avoir lieu, la porte dans son dos se rouvrant brutalement. D'instinct, le russe tira l'arme qu'il portait sous sa veste et la pointa sur le nouvel arrivant, retirant au passage la sécurité: 

"-Well, well, well, look who we got here." nota Stanislas, un sourire sardonique sur ses lèvres.

Eric lui resta silencieux et adopta une position non menaçante, il attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer avant d'agir. À cette distance Kirov pourrait aisément être abattu, seulement Calvert en profiterait certainement pour s'enfuir.

La mâchoire du consultant était serrée, de même que la main qui tenait son arme, rendant ses jointures blanches là où elles serraient la crosse. 

“-I was pretty sure I had killed you with the other.“ nota calmement Kirov sans se préoccuper du canon dirigé vers son crâne. 

“-You’ll tell them who sent you.“ siffla Thaddeï avant de presser la détente. 

La balle partie tandis que la douille tombait au sol, toutefois, elle s’arrêta à quelques centimètres du front de sa cible. Les lèvres de celui-ci s’étirèrent en un sourire goguenard. Ronan Calvert passa le pas de la porte de son bureau, son regard acier toisant les trois hommes. La balle vibra avant de tourner et d’aller se ficher dans l’épaule droite de Thaddeï.

L'androïde blond resta silencieux, sentant ses parties métalliques travailler sous l'influence du pouvoir de Calvert. Très sincèrement il n’était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire, s'il intervenait, l'attention se tournerait sur lui et il doutait de pouvoir maintenir sa couverture bien longtemps. Heureusement, il était toujours en contact avec les labos, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Olekseï chancela, sentant le métal s’enfoncer lentement dans son épaule avant qu’elle arrête finalement de bouger. 

“-You need to be quite misinformed or quite stupid to come here.“ fit Calvert, son regard se tournant sur Eric tandis qu’il stoppait en partie son pouvoir. 

En voyant ce qu’il se passait du côté d’Eric, le Quartermaster ouvrit le canal de communication: 

“-Eric, what’s happening on your side? I’m picking up some kind of signals that are messing up your parts.“

Répondant directement via le canal de discussion, sans verbaliser sa réponse, Eric s'empressa d'expliquer la situation à Q. 

« — Calvert has the ability to manipulate metal, don't know to what extent yet. But he's definitely messing with my metallic parts, I can't go away now.»

“-Bloody hell, he does what now?!“ s’étrangla Q, repoussant ses cheveux nerveusement, “Okay, you should be fine, unlike the other, you don’t have a lot of android’s part. He can’t kill you, but I can’t turn off the concerned parts, I’m sorry.“ 

« — Don't worry Quartermaster, I trust your knowledge. If he can't kill me, then I should be able to get out of here at one point.» Répondit Eric calmement, ayant une entière confiance en son Quartermaster. 

“-Or should I say come back here?“ reprit Calvert avant de remarquer que l’espion russe tenait toujours son arme. 

Ses yeux prirent un éclat métallique tandis que Thaddeï pâlissait brusquement alors qu’il sentait la balle tourner dans son épaule. Celle-ci finit pointe vers le bas et commença à descendre, déchirant tout ce qu’il y avait sur son passage. Sa prise sur la crosse de l’arme se mit à trembler, glissant à cause du sang qui coulait sur sa main, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit obligé de la lâcher.

« — Enough.» Dit simplement le blond en se plaçant devant Thaddeï, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

“-I surely hope so.“ répliqua Q, se retenant d’ajouter qu’il ne supporterait pas de voir Eric mort à nouveau. 

Kirov arqua un sourcil: 

“-That’s new. Since when do you work for the British government Olekseï?“ 

Celui-ci garda un instant le silence tandis que la balle ressortait finalement de son bras pour rejoindre l’arme qui l’avait tiré. 

“-I don’t work for them, I work with them.“ grinça t-il en se redressant en évitant de bouger son bras, désormais aussi utile que celui d’un pantin désarticulé. 

“-Does it mean Russia is playing team now? Interesting, it should do a great headline.“ nota calmement Calvert, cessant enfin de jouer avec eux. 

"-No they're not. He's working alone and lied. I may be a traitor but I know the country I worked for." corrigea Kirov en arquant un sourcil, poussant son ancien supérieur à révéler la vérité. 

"-You're not a traitor, I am. You? You're a bloody psychopath so madly in love with war and blood you decided to massacre our entire unity, people that trusted you to guide them!" 

Cracha celui-ci que la douleur n'avait pas fait taire. 

Avant même que Calvert puisse reprendre son jeu de magnétisme, Stanislas dégaina sa propre arme la posa contre le front du brun. Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête.

"-You want to try your luck a second time? Last time worked so well..." siffla Stan.

« — That's enough. You're a war criminal that has been sentenced to death.» Dit Eric avant d'intervenir rapidement, ne supportant pas l'idée de laisser quelqu'un perdre la vie devant lui, et se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver devant Thaddeï et à côté de Kirov. 

De cette manière, il pu attraper le poignet de ce dernier et le tordre brutalement, le forçant à lâcher son arme.

Calvert laissa échapper un rire froid, mais la distraction avait finit par le lasser. Un léger mouvement de doigts et les parties métallique de l’androïde commencèrent à subir une lourde pression. 

“-I wonder how much is left of the human in a body such as yours.“ nota le multi-millionnaire tandis que Kirov se dégageait tant bien que mal de la prise qu’Eric avait sur lui, abandonnant son arme. 

Celle-ci fut toutefois envoyée à l’autre bout de la pièce par Calvert, empêchant Olekseï de mettre la main dessus.

« — There is enough.» Répondit simplement le blond alors qu'il ne pouvait retenir une grimace douloureuse en sentant ses composants métalliques travailler sous l'influence de Calvert. 

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur, du moins, pas comme ça.

"-Enough to keep you alive and enough to suffer. I love science, you should be enough of a distraction. Let me guess? MI6? Or 5 maybe?" poursuivit Ronan sans que tenir une conversation et bouger semble déranger le contrôle qu'il avait sur son pouvoir et le métal par extension. 

"-Why would they work with a deserter, especially a Russian one?" reprit Kirov, ses yeux clairs passant entre Olekseï et Eric, "Unless they don't know you deflected ?" 

Thaddeï leva les yeux au ciel:

"-They're not stupid Stan, pretty sure they knew from the beginning or learned soon after."

« — I won't answer to your question.» Dit à nouveau Eric, ne prenant pas la peine de développer ses réponses. 

De toute manière cela n'arrangerait absolument pas sa situation, alors autant ne rien dire.

"-Guess I'll have to ask again." fit le plus âgé, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, "Stanislas, I'm letting you take your friend to the room downstairs, I think me and Mister Robot we'll stay here and have a little talk before joining you." poursuivit Calvert, redonnant son arme au russe sans bouger. 

Celui-ci réceptionna l'arme et fit signe à son ancien coéquipier d'avancer. Ce dernier fut tenté de lever ironiquement les mains en l'air, mais l'état de son bras droit l'en dissuada rapidement.

« — I won't answer.» Répète l'androïde blond qui retrouve son expression neutre, s'étant suffisamment habitué à la douleur pour l'isoler dans coin de son esprit.

“-You’re lucky you got back mister Blake otherwise, I wouldn’t need to ask you anything.“ commenta Calvert en faisant signe à Eric de passer dans son bureau, “My guess is on six, you don’t have the same style as five’s agents, they’re more like your Russian friend. And their technology is far more advanced than MI5’s.“ 

« — He will be better where he is now. And it depends on which you want to talk to, the human or the android.» Répondit Eric avec calme, bien que s'il avait été humain, il aurait commencé à s'inquiéter, mais s'étant plus ou moins coupé de son système émotionnel il ne réagit pas ou peu aux paroles de Calvert.

“-Oh, I doubt it. He was quite interested by the work he had there, most of the time at least.“ fit celui-ci, amusé, “I don’t care to who I talk, I’m guessing the human is not really there anyway, is he? I would just like answer, even if talking to the creator behind this body would interest me more than asking you questions.“ 

« — He is still there, I wasn't designed to replace him.» Répliqua le blond qui maintenait la conservation autour d'un sujet moins dangereux que son employeur.

“-So how does it works? You got an android body but a human-ish mind ? How can you upload a mind in a computer?“ poursuivit Calvert, visiblement plus intéressé par celui qui lui faisait face que parce qui l’y avait amené. 

« — Both, a human mind and a more android one. And I don't know, I don't have this knowledge.» Poursuivit tranquillement Eric, sans vraiment donner d'information sur son cas, pas qu'il en ai beaucoup cela dit. Il sait néanmoins que sa transmission en direct pour Q-branch n'avait pas été interrompue.

“-A human mind must be like a computer for someone who understands those things. Or you’re a simple copy, or the old you is dead. Quite a great story to tell in the news.“ nota Calvert, “Now, I believe you took away two things that matters quite a lot to me, where are they?“ 

"- I honestly don't know, I have brought them to security but they have been moved since then." Réponds sincèrement Eric qui n'a pas la moindre idée de où pourait bien se trouver le coeur nucléaire ou le boffin qu'il avait récupéré.

Calvert tiqua. Peut être la nouvelle intonation de voix, proche de la sincérité, de celui qui lui faisait face suffisait à l'agacer. Un craquement grinçant retentit dans son dos. Un globe terrestre fait de métal, jusque-là posé sur un meuble derrière le bureau, venait d'être réduit au diamètre d'une balle de tennis à la masse bien supérieure à ce qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Si le globe était la cible principale, les autres composant métallique de l'endroit avaient, eux aussi, dû subir un mauvais choc. 

"-Careful, I'm getting bored." 

"- Unfortunately for you, and fortunately for me, I really do not have the faintest idea . So whatever method you'll use on me I will not be able to tell you where these things are." Répondit l'androide blond qui faisait de son mieux pour empécher son visage d'exprimer la moindre émotion. 

Il ne comptait pas donner satisfaction à Calvert.

"-Then at least you'll distract me. I wonder how long you can keep going if I use the metallic parts in your body to break you from the inside." répliqua Calvert en commençant à compresser les éléments qu'il détectait afin de les utiliser pour affecter les autres éléments qui leur étaient proches. 

" -My vital parts are still organic, so nothing deadly." Rétorqua Eric en continuant, faisant de son mieux, pour prétendre ne rien ressentir. 

Pourtant la douleur est désormais trop importante pour qu'il ne puisse la laisser de coté.

"-You're forgetting something, I can break them and use them to destroy any other parts in your body, including that so precious mind of yours. I could literally get them out of your body, kill someone with it and place them back in." poursuivit Calvert en laissant les éléments reprendre leur taille normale avant de les pousser vers l'extérieur sans se départir de son sourire calme. 

  
  


« —Well bold of you to assume that this "precious mind" isn't regularly uploaded and saved.» Répliqua Eric qui commençait à ne plus se sentir si bien que ça, il devait rester calme mais pourtant ses parties organiques se comportaient de manière irrationnelle et illogique.

"-You still got some surival instinct then. Interesting.” nota le moins humain des deux avant de changer la direction du courant magnétique qu'il infligeait à celui qui lui faisait face, semblant s'amuser à réduire puis augmenter l'intensité dudit courant brusquement. 

« — I am not a commercial model, so of course I still have some survival instinct.» Répondit Eric qui se sentait soudainement offensé par la remarque du sociopathe. 

Surtout que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus importante et était maintenant suffisamment perturbante pour qu'il perde une partie de sa concentration. Chose que son programme était très loin d'apprécier et se mettait donc à essayer d'éliminer ces émotions.

"-I don't see the link? If you're mind is uploaded, why would you fear death? After all, your body is ephemeral but your memory and the rest of your brain is eternal, your creator would just need to put them back in a new body." poursuivit Calvert, un demi-sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il comprennait qu'il avait trouvé une faille à exploiter, "Fear is a very human thing after all." 

« — Fearing death and sparing extra work time to my creator are not the same thing. Me having a survival instinct prevent him from having to repair or replace my body too often, simple, rational and efficient.» Corrigea l'androïde blond avec le même manque d'émotion dans sa voix, son programme dominant toujours ses actions. 

Seulement celui-ci continuait de lutter contre les instabilités provoquées par les composants organiques.

"-You're body is still partly human, it's a risk he took for a reason. Or he cares too much about who you are, or were, or he doesn't care enough to give you a body that would be able to resist better than this one. Look at yourself. And I didn't even get started yet." souffla Calvert en tapant distraitement ses doigts contre le plateau de son bureau, compressant le métal autour de lui à chaque fois que ses doigts retombaient. 

« — Do not assume that he doesn't care enough. You do not have the faintest idea of how good he is, and you will never understand his mind.» Siffla soudainement Eric qui sentait une colère et une indignation irrépressible outrepasser son programme. 

Sous l'influence de ces émotions, il se leva brutalement de la chaise où il s'était installé, tendant le bras au-dessus du bureau pour attraper le col du mania, forçant ainsi le corps de celui-ci à brutalement rencontrer le bureau.

Calvert n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour reprendre ses esprits, il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage, un sourire froid figé sur ses lèvres: 

"-Looks like you're more human than you care to admit but I'll break you before you can admit it." siffla-t-il brisant en éclat l'un des éléments qu'il contrôlait dans le corps d'Eric avant de les envoyer se ficher dans les parties organiques. 

La douleur était tellement intense qu'elle força le barrage créé par le programme, jamais depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'établi de Q il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Personne n'avait pu toucher à ses composants organiques, protégés par tous ses autres composants, qu'ils soient métalliques ou plastique. Sa réaction physique fut néanmoins beaucoup plus modérée, son programme en atténuant une bonne partie, Eric fronça simplement les sourcils alors qu'une grimace de sérieux inconfort prenait place sur son visage. Mais intérieurement, il commençait à avoir sérieusement peur, ses émotions était désormais à peine contrôlées par son programme, et il ne savait absolument pas comment les gérer.

Cette simple réaction tira un sourire sadique à celui qui lui faisait face. M avait eu raison, Calvert était bel et bien un sociopathe avec un complexe divin, mais il était aussi un sadique profond. Il fit craquer ses cervicales, puis fit tourner les fragments, les réunissant au même endroit. Cependant, il ne les laissa pas reprendre leur place originelle, il les fit se réunir dans un muscle, déchirant celui-ci, millimètre par millimètre, utilisant ses connaissances médicales pour toucher un maximum de nerfs.

Cette fois, le programme du blond, aussi bien fait soit-il, ne pu lutter contre le torrent d'émotions et de sensations qui déferlaient dans son esprit. Il était effrayé, il était blessé et incapable de penser calmement, tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il devait demander une extraction. Il devait absolument le faire ou Calvert allait le tuer, il ne pouvait pas tenir éternellement.

"-Quartermaster, I believe your computer needs your attention." avertit V en jetant un bref regard à l'écran avant de rediriger son attention sur Q qui discutait actuellement avec James. 

Q la rejoignit et jeta un regard à l'écran. L'image de celui-ci était brouillée par instant, comme si le programme qui s'occupait de l'enregistrement était perturbé. Un message s'afficha alors:

[11:58]

0̠͚͠1̶̷1̵͘͟0̵͟͟1̢̢͟0͏͢0̢̢̡1̪͜͡0̵̡̖1̼̕͡0̸̡͟0͏̸͘ ̝͘͝U̡͘͡N̵̶̷S̨̨͞T͝͠A͞B̠͟͝I̕̕͡L̕͘͏I͜͞͡T̶͠͏Y҉̫̕͠ ̢͠͡S̛̜͟Y̶̕S̴̕͝T̷͜͠E̦͢͞M҉̷̵̴ ҉̛͈̱>͢͢͡7̵̢̧8̵͞%̵̛ ̢͘1̶͇͍0̷͢͡0̡͟͠1͏͙͡1̵̶͢0͕͞͞1̸̧̭1̵̕͡ ̙͢͞E҉͉̟͘X̵̕T̶͞R̙ACTION҉ REQ҉UIRED ҉01010011

[00:01]

"-Shit, Eric's in trouble..." comprit Q en se laissant tomber devant son écran, "He needs to get out of here." 

"-He's a Double-O agent, M would not logically send a extraction team for him." nota V, incompréhensive. 

"-Hell if I care, I'm not letting him die in here!" répliqua Q. 

« — I... am afraid, it hurts... Please don't leave me alone Quartermaster. I don't want to die... alone.» Suppliait Eric à travers le canal de communication alors que le reste de son programme tombait en miettes, son humanité reprenant complètement le dessus. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de mourrir, mais plus que tout par le fait d'être seul.

"-I won't, I promise, not this time." répondit Q en renfilant le casque qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Eric sans que les autres entendent la conversation, "I know you're scared but we're getting you out of here, I'll try to ease the pain from where I am but I can't promise anything, I'm sorry." poursuivit-il tandis que ses doigts volaient sur son clavier pour ouvrir la boîte de commandes complète du programme d'Eric. 

Le programme était en totale roue libre, entrain de s'étioler à vitesse grand V et Q n'avait pas le temps de faire de la reprogrammation. Il se contenta de désactiver la majeure partie des capteurs de douleur d'Eric, ceux qui étaient reliés en tout cas, tout en essayant d'endiguer la panique qui détruisait le programme. 

« — Thank you Quartermaster. Thank you for saving my life that day. He said you didn't care enough... And I was so mad... became unstable because I didn't like what he said.» Répondit Eric dont la panique se calma un peu, rassuré que Q lui ait promis de rester en communication. 

Mais au final ce soulagement le "poussait" à accepter la destruction de son programme -ou plutôt la partie chargée de gérer toute la partie mentale et comportementale-. Il venait de dévier, il était maintenant entièrement autonome.

"-..." 

Q resta muet un instant. Il voyait son programme s'effacer, mais il s'en fichait complètement. 

"-You remember." dit-il finalement, incertain, "You're not mad at me for bringing you back?"




**Une demi-heure plus tôt, dans le sous-sol de la Tour:**

La pièce était glacée, humide, bétonnée et éclairée par un plafonnier à la lumière blafarde. Thaddeï laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur lorsque le blond tordit son bras droit vers l’arrière pour attacher ses poignets derrière la chaise. 

“-So what? Torture?“ supposa le plus âgé, blasé. 

“-Obviously. But I don’t care about what you know, it’s just for fun this time...“ répliqua Stanislas, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

“-For fun? I knew you had a crush on me but I didn’t know it was that bad.“ railla Thaddeï en observant Stan qui allait chercher une chaise et un chariot dissimulé dans un coin de la pièce. 

Le blond arqua un sourcil en revenant vers le plus âgé: 

“-I tried to take of one of your eyes, I almost killed you, I killed men and women that used to be under your command, and all you do is using sarcasm. I’d been used to a way stricter you.“

“-There’s no use being strict with a bloody psycho.“ répliqua Thaddeï à travers ses dents. 

“-You need to learn politeness Thad’.” soupira dramatiquement Stanislas en faisant virevolter son scalpel entre ses doigts. 

“Blow me asshole.“ répliqua Thaddeï. 

Stan ne répondit rien, s’asseyant en face de lui, examinant le vissage de celui qui lui faisait face avant de sourire. Un sourire angélique qui n’avait pas sa place sur ses lèvres. Il poussa la lame dans l’épaule du brun. Celui-ci laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur avant de rire. 

“-Did you forgot everything we were taught? If you want to hurt someone by stabbing them, use an unsharpened blade.“

Un tic nerveux tira la lèvre supérieure de Kirov vers la droite: 

“-We both know I was better at this game that you ever were...“ grinça t-il avant de faire tourner la lame là où la balle avait traversé. 

Thaddeï contint son cri en mordant l’intérieur de sa joue. 

“-So what? We’re not the KGB, you were born in a period where you’re completely useless.“ fit-il finalement après un bref moment de silence. 

“-Don’t piss me off Thad... Unless you want me to finish the job.“ répliqua Stan avant de verser le contenu d’une bouteille d’alcool à brûler sur le bras blessé de son ancien coéquipier, laissant les vêtements de ce dernier s’en imbiber. 

Thaddeï laissa échapper un cri de douleur rauque.

Kirov profita de la distraction de Thaddeï pour le détacher avant de menotter ses poignets sur les rebords de la chaise. Il fit à nouveau bouger la lame avant de rapprocher le chariot pour passer à sa prochaine étape. Il sélectionna un étui sombre et en tira dix épingles en métal. Le plus âgé comprit immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait. 

"-Isn't it supposed to be made in bamboo?" demanda t-il, vaguement désintéressé. 

"-Don't see the point, you won't live long enough to be infected." répondit simplement Stan saisissant sa main droite, passant l'aiguille sous l'ongle, tirant un grondement sourd au brun et perçant la peau sous l'ongle.

A chaque aiguille, Kirov perçait la peau, faisant ruisseler du sang sur le métal et le sol tandis qu'un goût métallique se rependait dans la bouche de Thaddeï à force de se mordre l'intérieur de ses joues pour se distraire de la douleur. Bientôt, chacun de ses doigts furent couverts de sang tandis que l'ongle prenait une couleur sombre, presque noircie avec du feu. 

"-Still think it should be in wood?" demanda Stan, sarcastique. 

"-Screw you." siffla Thaddeï.

Stanislas fit claquer sa langue, faussement réprobateur, avant de brutalement relever l'une des dix aiguilles vers le haut, brisant l'ongle sur toute sa longueur et enfonça la pointe encore plus profondément dans la peau, déclenchant un pique de douleur en entrant en contact direct avec les nerfs. Thaddeï lâcha un chapelet d'injures en russe tandis que sa main était parcouru d'un bref spasme. 

"-I won't stop until you beg." l'avertir le blond en faisant sauter un nouvel ongle, l'arrachant complètement cette fois. 

"-Go fuck yourself bastard!"

"-I'd tell you to do it yourself, but you're a bit to tied up for that, aren't you?" répliqua Stanislas en arrachant trois autres aiguilles, en même temps cette fois, tout en les faisant tourner, emmenant tout avec elles, ongles et peau compris. 

Pour la première fois depuis leurs charmantes "retrouvailles", Thaddeï ne répondit rien. Pas d'insulte, pas de commentaires désobligeants, rien. Il se concentrait sur sa respiration, tentant de placer les signaux qui perturbaient sa concentration à l'arrière de son esprit. Il retournait peu à peu sur le mode militaire, ignorant chaque nouvelle blessure, chaque nouvelle goute de sang, ou du moins il essayait.

Devant la non-réaction de celui qui lui faisait face, les lèvres de Kirov s'étirèrent en une moue déçue. Bien sûr, il savait comment l'armée entraînait ses hommes à résister à la torture, mais ils avaient eux-mêmes apprit à briser ça. Il lui faudrait juste un peu de temps. Il décida de laisser les cinq dernières aiguilles à leur place, elles feraient souffrir Thaddeï encore un moment avant que ses nerfs décident d'abandonner cette partie là, et se leva pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la pièce où il tourna une valve, libérant un torrent d'eau glacé sur le brun. Celui-ci garda la tête baissée, un sourire narquois apparaissant sur ses lèvres malgré la douleur provoquée par la chute de l'eau sur son bras abimé. 

"-Cold water? Really? I was born in Mourmansk, you will never get me cold enough for me to break." siffla-t-il tandis que Stan revenait faire lui, prenant soin de rester au sec.

"-I'm not trying to get you cold darling, but I do need water for what I'm planning." répondit Kirov en faisant basculer la chaise, et Thaddeï avec. 

Ce dernier laissa échapper un grincement de douleur lorsque son épaule rencontra avec le sol, protégeant toutefois son crâne d'un mauvais coup. 

"-Waterboarding?" supposa t-il, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser tant bien que mal de l'eau et des cheveux qui tombaient dans son champ de vision. 

"-Yeah, you always had a bigger troubles resisting it." confirma Stan en allant chercher une serviette dans un des placards avant de s’accroupir près de son ancien supérieur, l'observant distraitement, "I can't believe I missed the eye... I guess we'll see if I have time to repair my error too." conclut-il avant poser la serviette et de déplacer le jet pour que celle-ci s'imbibe d'eau.

Retenir sa respiration était la chose qui semblait la plus simple à faire lorsqu'on subissait une noyade sèche. Toutefois, le corps humain a ses limites et Thaddeï ne faisait pas exception. Même sans être réellement sous l'eau, il n'avait aucun pouvoir contre les signaux qu'envoyaient son cerveau. Le tissu gorgé d'eau collait à sa peau, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, tandis qu'à chaque fois qu'il contractait ses bras pour tenter de se libérer des menottes, il était à nouveau submergé par des signaux de douleur, les aiguilles s'enfonçant plus sous ses ongles et sa peau tandis que les muscles déchirés de son bras droit étaient tout simplement incapable de répartir correctement le poids qu'il mettait dessus. 

"-Still not ready to beg?" s'enquit Stan, après avoir compté près de trois minutes avant de retirer le tissu, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. 

"-Screw you, I'd rather die than beg the monster you've became." siffla le plus âgé, en essayant de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal, que le froid et la douleur rendaient erratique.

L'idée de lâcher prise était passée à travers l'esprit de Thaddeï. S'il ne contrôlait plus sa respiration, il savait qu'il sombrerait rapidement dans l'inconscience. Il avait l'impression que l'eau lui tombait dessus comme une enclume, il entendait son sang battre à ses tempes. Il n'y avait pas que la noyade qui posait problème. A force de bouger, volontairement ou non, il avait aggravé l'hémorragie interne et externe de son bras. Mais il était hors de question pour lui de mourir ici, pas comme ça.

"-Hey, don't fall asleep Thad', it'd be boring for you to die so quickly." souffla la voix de Stan tandis qu'il retirait a nouveau le tissu pour laisser l'autre respirer. 

A son grand étonnement, Thaddeï se contenta de sourire. Kirov comprit que quelque chose clochait en entendant un os émettre un craquement inquiétant. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question avant de sentir un objet lourd s'écraser sur sa tempe. Olekseï avait volontairement démit son pouce pour retirer l'une de ses menottes et ainsi attraper le premier objet qu'il avait pu trouver à tâtons.

Sonné, Kirov tituba avant de tomber en arrière. 

Thaddeï s'écarta enfin du jet glacé, détachant la menotte de son bras droit avant de délier les cordes maintenant ses jambes contre les pieds de la chaise avant de se lever, chancelant. Il avait du mal à fixer son attention sur quoique ce soit, mais la douleur de sa main gauche, là où étaient toujours cinq longues aiguilles. Il allait devoir les enlever. Et il n'allait pas aimer ça. Toutefois, son hésitation fut rapidement coupée par un mouvement dans son dos. Le russe arracha d'un coup les cinq aiguilles et les planta dans l'oeil de celui qui se trouvait dans son dos, un scalpel à la main. Stanislas poussa un hurlement tout juste humain. 

"-Fuck." fit simplement Thaddeï, assez choqué par son propre reflexe tandis que le blond reculait, toujours entrain de crier, pressant ses doigts sur son oeil droit d'où s'écoulait un flot ininterrompu de sang presque noir, "Fuck." répéta le brun en voyant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit complètement sur Emeline. Celle-ci fit simplement signe à Thaddeï de sortir à sa suite, ignorant parfaitement Kirov entrain de gémir de douleur. Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, Emeline se présenta: 

"-Emeline Durand, DGSE, I just got a call from an MI6 agent according to which you and another of their agents would need an extaction." 

"-Yeah, the kid's still upstairs, with Calvert." confirma Thaddeï, essayant de recentrer son attention sur ce qui l'entourait. 

"-So I heard. I'll distract him, you, you got get the kid and you're getting out of here. They told me you were on the glass washer's platform, you should use it to get on the roof then go down by the safety stairs outside." poursuivit Emeline sans réellement prendre en compte l'état de celui qui lui faisait face, "I hope you know how to shoot from the left hand." ajouta t-elle en plaçant une arme dans la main gauche du russe qui retint une grimmace de douleur, "Now get out of here, I'll call Calvert.”

Ce dernier essayait de comprendre l'arrêt soudain des réactions de l’androïde qui lui faisait face lorsque son téléphone sonna: 

"-Listening? [...] He got out? [...] Keep an eye on him, I'll get one of our medic on my way down." 

Calvert jeta un oeil à Eric, ennuyé, avant d'hausser les épaules. Même s'il s'échappait, il était inutile. Du moins, c'est qu'il décida, infligeant une dernière compression avant de quitter la pièce.

« — I remember everything now, but no, I'm not mad at you Q. I'm thankful for what you've done, I still want to live. And without your intervention, I wouldn't be there today.» Repondit Eric alors qu'il laisse un sourire prendre place sur son visage, de manière complètement spontané. 

Et malgré la douleur, c’était quelque-chose qui lui faisait du bien, il était à nouveau complet.

Q laissa échapper un soupir soulagé suivit d'un petit rire: 

"-I didn't know how you'd react, that's why I concealed the memories inside the programm. But we'll talk about this later, I just got a text from our man, well, woman inside, you need to stay in the office, someone's coming to get you out." l'avertit-il. 

Alors que Calvert rejoignait le dernier sous-sol via l'ascenseur privé, Thaddeï effectuait le trajet inverse dans l'ascenseur opposé, tentant tant bien que mal d'endiguer le saignement de son bras tout en évitant de brusquer son os démit et ses doigts en général, au vu de l'état déchiqueté qu'ils avaient. Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, il était presque sûr qu'il y avait assez de sang au sol pour remplir une à deux poches. Retrouver son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Calvert ne fut pas un problème, même si son état de concentration était actuellement réduit au minimum vital, aussi ouvrit-il la porte sans réellement vérifier si une sécurité ou non était là. 

"-Great you're still alive, are you okay?" demanda-t-il en remarquant Eric, heureusement seul.

« — Yes, I'm hurt but nothing vital and still able to walk properly.» Réponds Eric en se levant de la chaise avec précaution, testant sa mobilité, ravi de voir qu'elle est majoritairement non impactée. 

« — Do you want help ?» Demande-t-il en remarquant rapidement l'état de Thaddeï.

"-To be honest, I'm already glad you're still alive, 'specially with the other psycho." commenta Thaddeï en jetant un bref regard dans son dos. 

Il redirigea son attention sur Eric en entendant sa question. Il jeta un oeil à son propre état avant d'acquiescer:

"-Yeah, take the gun, I had to break my thumb to take off my cuffs and my right arm is still a misery so, I can't really shoot. Or aim for what that matters." poursuivit-il en donnant l'arme au blond, "We don't have a lot of time, I think I kinda got rid of Kirov? But Calvert and his mens are still there so, we need to get out. Emeline told me to use the platform outside to get to the roof and then go down the same way we did yesterday. Easy easy lemon squeeze." ajouta t-il avec un sourire narquois, définitivement très éloigné de la personnalité qu'il avait montré plus tôt.

« — Well he messed up with the metal in my body, but since it's mostly made of plastic and that my vitals are still organic I am fine. My Quartermaster said he couldn't kill me, and I trust him.» Répondit Eric en prenant l'arme en main, la soupesant un peu pour s'habituer à son poids. 

Son attitude était, elle aussi, bien différente d'avant, il était toujours aussi concentré sur l'objectif mais bien plus expressif.

Thaddeï fronça légèrement les sourcils à la remarque d'Eric avant d'acquiescer: 

"-Oh. Right. The robot thingy. I'd likely have a lot of questions but I'm alreayd having a hard time focusing on getting us out of here, so it'll have to wait. Now, the window." conclut-il avant de sortir du bureau pour se diriger vers la fenêtre où ils avaient été précédemment repéré. 

Le brun la rouvrit, grinçant légèrement des dents en sentant ses nerfs là où ses ongles protégeaient normalement la peau. A l'extérieur se trouvait encore la plateforme. Thaddeï passa par-dessus le garde-fou et, après un moment où le filin lui échappa, réussit à agripper un appui sur la plateforme et monter dessus.

« — And I will answer to them once we're out of here.» Lui dit Eric en ne tardant pas à le rejoindre à l'extérieur, avec la majorité de ses capteurs de douleur désactivés il n'avait que peu de mal à se déplacer. 

« —I'm coming home Q, you don't have to worry too much anymore. » Dit Eric en usant de nouveau le canal de communication pour rassurer son Quartermaster.

"-How kind of you." répliqua Thaddeï sur un ton sarcastique avant d'enclencher la commande pour faire remonter la plateforme. 

Après un bref choc qui fit vaciller le russe, celle-ci se mit en route à travers l'air et les gouttes froides. 

Un sourire étira les lèvres dudit Quartermaster. Il y avait un moment qu'Eric ne l'avait pas appelé simplement Q au lieu de son titre complet.

"-I always worry for you dummy."

« — Thanks for your compliment, dear consultant, I appreciate it.» Répliqua Eric sur le même ton sarcastique, s'amusant avec sa nouvelle liberté.

« — Yes I know. That's why I said "too much", nuance dear Quartermaster, nuance.» Ajouta Eric avec amusement, ravi de pouvoir enfin discuter librement avec le responsable de Q-branch.

Le russe arqua un sourcil avant de laisser échapper un léger rire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres: 

"-That's new, you're funnier when you stop acting." décida-t-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur le toit. 

Celui-ci était vide, les deux espions n'avaient plus qu'à rejoindre l'escalier de secours. 

"-Okay, I get it, your a smartass." ironisa Q avec un léger rire.

« — Yes I know, I was quite boring before, but when a program is regulating every action and thoughts you have, it’s not really easy to sass people.» Rétorqua Eric alors qu'il quittait la plateforme pour le toit, aidant Thaddeï à faire de même. 

« — I'll need to go see Mrs Singh as well, apologize for all the worry I've caused her. Gosh, deviancy feels so good, like I'm finally back as myself.»

"-And a gentleman with that." railla Thaddeï en acceptant son aide avant de rejoindre l'escalier, "I can't say i f you were boring or not, I've met you only a day ago, ish." ajouta t-il en commença sa descente. 

"-She'll be glad to see you back as you were." confirma Q, "Please, don't talk like that near James, it's already a mess to keep him in one piece with control, so without?"

« — I'm not sure of M's reaction though, since the android version was more obedient. I won't, but our cases are a bit different since I used to be human at one point.» Poursuivit le blond avec un sourire joyeux plaqué sur le visage alors qu'il descendait les escaliers à la suite du consultant.

"-I'm pretty sure she cares more about missions being completed than orders being followed." le rassura Q avant de jeter un regard à James, toujours dans le labo entrain de parler avec V, "Yeah, well, sometimes I wonder if I didn't make him too human for his own good." 

Or mine ajouta t-il mentalement. 

Thaddeï termina la descente sans encombre, bien qu'il manqua à plusieurs reprises de glisser, que ce soit parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, parce que le métal était glissant, soit parce que la douleur ou la perte de sang commençait à sérieusement saper ses forces.

« — No, none of us are too human. No offense Q but, having experience both, I can tell that we are never too human.» Répondit doucement Eric, secouant la tête en désaccord. 

« — Need a hand to get back to Six ?» Demande Eric en voyant bien que le russe est de plus en plus fatigué.

"-Yeah. If you say so. Do you want me to call one of our cars to come and get the both of you ? You can resist pain for a while still, but I doubt the consultant can." proposa ensuite Q en examinant rapidement les constances qui s'affichaient sur son écran. 

"-I'm still on a rush, but I'm not sure I want to try my luck more than I already have so, yeah, I could use a hand." acquiesça celui-ci.

« — A car would be nice, because I think he'll collapse pretty soon. As you've probably seen he's in a pretty bad state.» Confirma Eric, répondant à l'affirmative à la question de Q.

"-Yeah, I can see that. To be honest, I'm glad your body isn't really a hundred percent human, judging by his vitals." ajouta Q avant de déroger l'une des voitures automatique du MI6 pour la leur envoyer, "It should arrive in five or ten minutes, it uses the underground."

«A car will be quickly send to us, and before that I can carry you if needed.» Expliqua Eric en se rapprochant de Thaddeï pour l'aider à se maintenir debout en attendant de pouvoir rentrer.

"-Like I said, I should be able to hold on a little bit longer." répondit le brun avec un rire bref, "The cold is acting like an anaesthetic for now."

« — You think you can, but your vitals are saying otherwise. You will injure yourself more by continuing like that. So I will actually not wait for your consent.» Répliqua Eric avant de délicatement soulever Thaddeï dans ses bras, après avoir retiré son manteau pour pouvoir couvrir le consultant avec.

"-Okay, I changed my mind, at least old you didn't care enough to bloody hold me." grinça le consultant en levant les yeux au ciel.

« — You're acting like a dwarf now, all grumpy because I'm not letting you getting more injured.» Se moqua Eric en riant devant l'attitude de Thaddeï.

“-A dw- Yeah, I guess you’re not wrong. For my defense, I come from the north of Russia.“ fit Thaddeï, le rire d’Eric lui tirant un sourire narquois.

Une voiture bleue sombre s’arrêta devant eux, sans personne au volant.

« — And here is our ride.» Poursuivit le blond.

“-No driver?“ s’étonna le russe en s’installant, jetant un regard surpris au siège vide devant le volant, à gauche, “I know your Quartermaster is good but now, that’s a bit Sci-fi.“

« — Aren't androids a bit sci-fi anyway ?» Lui répliqua Eric en s'installant à son tour dans la voiture avant de s'y connecter afin d'enclencher le retour.

"-...Can't believe I forgot about that again." soupira Thaddeï, "Is there anything else I should learn about six now ?"

« — Except the fact that all Double-0 agents are androids, most of created by the Quartermaster ? No I don't think so.» L’informa Eric avec un petit sourire amusé.

"-Bloody hell. Now I see why you guys have the best results in all agencies." souffla le brun en secouant la tête, avant d'immédiatement regretter son choix dans un léger grincement de douleur.

« — The Queen and Country deserve only the best, that's why they allowed our Quartermaster to build us. And since he is the best in his field, it is logical that we are also the best agents. Even if my situation is a bit different.» Poursuivit calmement l'androïde blond, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'état de santé du consultant.

"-The Queen and Country, uh? Could you sound more like a cliché or are you at your maximum?" railla celui-ci sur un ton calme, vérifiant au passage l'état de ses ongles, ou plutôt, l'absence de ces derniers et donc l'état de ce qu'il y avait en dessous, à défaut des morceaux qui y restaient.

" - Oh don't worry, I'm sure I could do worse than that. But yeah, I still need to remember that I can talk freely now." Répliqua Eric qui ne s’était toujours pas débarrassé de son sourire, simplement trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs et sa liberté.

"-Worse? Like what? Singing god save the Queen while drinking tea in one of your cab or red bus?" poursuivit Thaddeï, détournant finalement le regard qu'il portait à ses blessures, "Please don't answer that, I don't want to know at what extend goes your patriotism."

" - I... can't really drink tea, not anymore, but I would love to tho." Répondit le blond, un peu tristement, alors qu'il réalisait qu’il avait perdu la possibilité d'apprécier sa boisson préférée

Le russe lui jeta un regard rendu légèrement, voire totalement, incompréhensif par la douleur, la fatigue, mais aussi le presque ridicule de leur situation. Aussi se contenta-t-il de rester silencieux, ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune avant de se laisser retomber contre le dossier de son siège.

" - Thanks, we should be arriving soon." Répondit simplement Eric pour changer le sujet et simplement pour informer Thaddeï. 

Il appréciait néanmoins le geste, c’était toujours agréable.

Le russe répondit vaguement, gardant juste assez de conscience pour surveiller le trajet que prenait la voiture, vieille habitude qu'il avait depuis l'armée, au cas où quelque chose arriverait, même si la voiture n'avait même pas réellement de conducteur.

Eric resta silencieux durant le reste du trajet, en profitant pour se repasser certains de ses souvenirs, notamment ceux concernant la fin de sa vie humaine -se faisant la note mentale de s'excuser proprement auprès de Q pour lui avoir causé tant de soucis-.

La voiture se gara d'elle-même sur l'une des places du parking souterrain quelques instants plus tard. V attendait avec un des médecins du MI6, les bras croisés sur sa blouse, le visage aussi impassible qu'à son habitude.

« — Hey V, I'm back. I hope you didn't annoy our Quartermaster too much.» La salua Eric alors qu'il sortait de la voiture.

L'androïde arqua un sourcil devant l'attitude du blond avant de sourire légèrement, modifiant la place d'Eric dans ses catégories, le passant d'androïde à humain.

"-Good evening Eric. The Quartermaster is fine, he was more busy with James than with me anyway. I'm glad to see you got out of there in one piece, but you should go to the lab', you got him quite worried there." l'informa la brune.

De son côté, Thaddeï était sorti de la voiture, rapidement rejoint par le médecin qui jeta un regard inquiet devant l'état de son bras droit lorsque le russe retira la veste qui le dissimulait. La peau pâle, précédemment taché uniquement par un tatouage sombre à l'encre presque bleutée, laissait voir des taches sombres, repassant le trajet que la balle avait fait dans la chaire, du point d'entrée dans l'épaule, à celui de sortie, qui avait manqué de peu une artère.

« — I need to go anyway, that maniac broke some of my parts and probably deformed others, plus I want to apologize and thanks Q properly.» Répondit Eric en lui rendant son sourire, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'état du consultant.

"-Yeah, you both are a mess from what I can tell, it'll be a miracle if he can ever use a gun again with that arm but our doctors are among the best." répondit V en suivant le regard d'Eric, "I'll let you go to the lab alone, I need to take care of the car." poursuivit-elle en montrant l'ascenseur non loin.

« — See ya later then.» Répondit Eric avant de se diriger vers les laboratoires, satisfait et probablement rassuré de savoir que les médecins avaient pris Olekseï en charge.

La brune le salua de la main, surveillant vaguement le trajet des deux ascenseurs, un partant vers les laboratoires, le second vers l'aile médicale, avant de reprendre son travail.


	5. December: Become Human part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part should be smaller, but it is not excluded that this au won't get a follow-up. Mostly because of the quote you'll find at the find at the end of this chapter.

Q était seul dans le laboratoire. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et la plupart de ses collègues avaient déjà quitté le bâtiment. James avait fini par partir à son tour, une fois sûr qu'Eric était dans le bâtiment, son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Hello Q, I'm home now.» Lança simplement Eric en entrant dans le laboratoire, faisant juste assez de bruit pour ne pas surprendre le Quartermaster.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun tandis qu'il faisait tourner son siège pour faire face au nouveau venu:

"-It's nice to finally have you back Eric."

« — And it is nice for me too, I am really alive now. I wanted to apologize for all the pain and sadness I caused to you, I wasn't thinking straight.» Répondit celle-ci en prenant un siège pour s'asseoir en face de Q.

"-For which part, you killing yourself or you getting tortured ?" demanda ce dernier sur un ton probablement plus acide qu'il ne le voulait vraiment.

Mais avoir Eric sous les yeux, à nouveau conscient, ramenait des souvenirs très, trop, désagréables à sa mémoire. Près de deux ans auparavant, Eric était mort. Il s’était tué près d’un an après que son frère ait disparu. Probablement lorsqu’il avait perdu tout espoir. Q n’avait pas supporté ça. Créer, enfin le réparer; le corps avait pris des semaines. M n'avait pas été sûre d'être d'accord avec la situation, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre leur Quartermaster dans une obsession non gérée.

« — I won't apologize for doing my job, but I will for having commited sucide. I am deeply and sincerely sorry for hurting you, it never was my intention.» Répondit Eric en accusant le choc des paroles de son Quartermaster.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, retirant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux avant de regarder de nouveau le blond dans les yeux.

"-I know it wasn't, but it doesn't change anything, does it? You still died that day, I still brought you back. I don't know which one of us was the selfish one. Me, for bringing you back when all you wanted was to die or you, for leaving us." dit-il lentement, même si le "us" avait de lourdes connotations de "me".

« — I am thankful that you decided to brought me back. I am happy being alive and myself again. I didn't really want to die, just wanted to make the pain go away. Stupidly I had chosen the most radical way of doing it. Sorry if I don't hug you, but I don't want to worsen the damage." Ajouta Eric, peiné à l'idée de blesser Q de nouveau.

"-Shit, right, the metal." se souvint brusquement le brun, passant du coup par-dessus ce qu'avait dit Eric juste avant, "Sit on the table please." ajouta t-il en se levant pour récupérer son autre paire de lunettes ainsi que ses outils, "Do you know which part he used against you ?" reprit t-il en revenant vers Eric, allumant rapidement le scanner des lunettes pour examiner celui qui lui faisait face.

« — I think he broke one in my chest and tried to stab my heart with it, don't think he succeeded, I probably wouldn't be alive if he had. It's the only broken part, but there's certainly a lot of deformed ones.» Poursuivit le blond en quittant le siège pour aller s'installer sur la table.

Q acquiesça lentement:

"-Glad to know he didn't break your heart then." ironisa t-il en faisant signe au plus jeune de retirer sa chemise, "To come back to what you said, the overdoses is what kept you alive long enough for me to get you back, not very ethical I know, but M couldn't say anything..." poursuivit-il.

« — Q, I don't give a fuck about the ethic of what you've done to save me. I am alive, as myself, and it's thanks to you. Gald it was at least a bit helpful.» Lui répondit Eric en retirant sa chemise, trempée par la neige fondue.

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête tandis qu’il passait une main sur le torse d’Eric pour faire apparaître la plaque principale:

“-I was sure you’d hate me for it. I don’t even know why. All I could do was work on saving you, but I was hating myself for it. To be honest, if the other (and the other here meant mainly Mrs Singh and James) weren’t checking up on me, I’m not sure my state at the end would have been... correct.”

« — With all the things you do for us, I find that being angry at you would be really selfish, let alone hate you. I am thankful for what you did Q, I really am. But I am also very, very sorry for hurting you like that, I acted stupidly. I was so high on the pain of loosing my little brother that I forgot that I had another one, one that would be hurt by my actions. Again, I am so sorry for what I've done you.» Dit Eric qui parle dans vraiment réfléchir, souhaitant juste faire disparaitre la douleur se reflétant dans les paroles de Q.

Celui-ci resta muet un moment, retirant la plaque pour voir les dégâts fait à l’intérieur par Calvert tout en processant ce qu’Eric disait:

“-I know how it feels, one of my brothers almost died twice because of an overdoses, adding another one was a bit too much for me.“ répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

« — You won't lose me again, I swear that I'll do everything necessary to come back alive.» acquiesça Eric, se faisant la promesse d'aller acheter un cadeau pour remercier Q de l'avoir ramené.

“-You bet you will. Otherwise, I’ll need to ask James to go and get you.“ répliqua Q, “I deactivated the pain receptors, but I can’t promise anything for the organic parts, will you be okay?“

« — I will. I am capable of managing my pain long enough for you to work in good conditions.» Le rassura le blond avec un sourire.

“-Great, I need you to stay perfectly still, he broke it into very small pieces.“ fit doucement le scientifique en récupérant une tige métallique au bout de laquelle se trouvait un aimant.

Il récupèra les pièces éparpillées rapidement et s’en débarassa dans une boite blanche avant de s’écarter pour récupérer une pièce identique à celle qui avait été détruite afin de la remplacer.

« — Of course he has... Damn it I shouldn't have let him do that. Though he may now have a commotion, he hit his head pretty hard on the desk.» Dit Eric alors qu'un sourire satisfait apparaissait sur son visage alors qu'il se rappellait le bruit qu'avait fait la tête de Calvert en rencontrant le bureau.

“-Shut up, you couldn’t have done much anyway.“ le coupa Q en plaçant correctement la nouvelle pièce qui se mit dans son emplacement avec un léger déclic, “Yeah I saw that. I think you kind of impressed James with it.“ confirma t-il avant de passer à la seconde pièce.

« — I was quite angry at him for saying that you didn't care about us. He had no rights to say such thing.» Expliqua Eric, cette fois un peu gêné par les paroles de Q.

“-I know. We heard and saw everything, remember?“ acquiesça celui-ci, en examinant les défauts qu’avait infligé Calvert à la pièce avant de soupirer, “Might as well change this one too, you’re still okay?“

« — True. And Yeah, don't worry, do what you need to do, I can manage.» Confirma Eric un hochant de tête affirmatif accompagnant ses mots.

Q sourit légèrement, désactivant la partie mécanique concernée avant de la dévisser. Ceci prit plus de temps que prévu, la pièce déformée acrochait ce qui était autour, rendant la tache plus délicate que Q l'aurait pensée. Ce dernier la décrocha finalement, épongeant le liquide bleu qui s'en écoula pendant un bref instant avant de commencer à la remplacer.

« — Right now I'm really happy to have an android body, because that amount of damage on a human body isn't as fixable.» Dit le blond en observant Q travailler avec une certaine admiration.

"-It is. With the right tools." répondit doucement le Quartermaster en revissant correctement la pièce, identique à la précédente avant qu'elle ne soit complètement abimée, "Do me a favour and run a scanner, would you? I'd like to be sure I didn't forget anything before putting back everything."

« — Yes Quartermaster.» Lui répondit Eric en souriant, usant volontairement du titre complet de son interlocuteur, sans oublier de lancer un scanner, bien évidemment.

"-Please, call me Q. You're human." fit le scientifique en retirant ses lunettes avant de poser la pièce endommagée dans la boite qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt avant d'y ajouter les gants qu'il portait jusque là.

« — I'm just teasing you Q, I've done it on purpose. And the scan said that everything's fine, as always you've done wonders.» Dit-il sans se départir de son sourire amusé, ravi de pouvoir plaisanter ouvertement.

“-You’re not teasing me, you’re being an ass.“ répliqua Q sans pour autant dissimuler son sourire amusé.

Il referma la plaque qui protègeait le torse du blond, laissant l’épiderme synthétique reprendre sa place.

« — Well, that's your fault since your allowing me to act like that.» Rétorqua celui-ci en regardant la plaque être recouverte par son épiderme.

"-You're not mine, you're your own person and you're making your own decision. I built you back, I didn't chang your mind. So I'm not "allowing" you to be an ass, I helped keeping you being an ass. Not the same thing." corrigea Q en arquant un sourcil.

« — Which means I'm allowed to keep it, since you also saved that part. So still kinda allowed it to happened.» Dit Eric avec le meilleur sourire innocent qu'il était capable de produire.

"-Eric Shell if you don't get out of my lab on the instant, I'll build you a perfectly human body and you'll go spend two weeks in the bloody medbay, how does that sounds to you?" répliqua Q sur un ton faussement irrité son sourire prenant un air sarcastique, "And you know I'm a hundred percents able to do so."

« — Scary ! Okay, I apologize. I'll go back home now ! A home without bed... or couch... fuck I had forgotten about that.» Commença à répondre le concerné en se levant de la table où il était assis, avant de se figer en réalisant qu'il n'avait plus rien pour dormir.

"-Buy new ones?" proposa Q en haussant les épaules, "You don't really need sleep anyway, do you?"

« — Not physically, but my "brain" is fully human again, so still need to rest. And I don't think I'll find a furniture store open in the middle of the night. But yeah, I'll see that tomorrow, guess I'll just sit in a chair or something.» Poursuivit Eric après s'être rappelé que son corps n'avait plus besoin de sommeil de toute manière.

"-Don't be an idiot, would you? Go ask the reception for a hotel room or take my keys, I'm not planning on coming home tonight anyway and my cats could use the company." répondit Q en levant les yeux au ciel devant ce que disait Eric.

« — You too need to rest Q, don't stay awake all night. I can't let you work all night.»

"-I got tea and my glasses and I slept more than enough yesterday." répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules, "Now off you go, you got tortured, you deviated and you remembered your own death on the space of a few hours, you need to rest."

« — I'll go take care of your cats then, I can do that for you. Especially since I still need to make up for what I've done.» Répondit Eric en fronçant les sourcils, pas vraiment ravi de savoir que Q allait rester debout toute la nuit.

"-You don't owe me anything Eric. Except staying alive, mostly." corrigea le brun en lui lançant les clés, "Don't worry if Anubis isn't really friendly, he doesn't like anyone-ish."

« — I owe you a lot of things Q, and it isn't negociable. But okay, I wasn't really expecting much friendliness anyway.» Acquiesça Eric en attrapant les clés lancées par le Quartermaster.

“-Horus is friendly. Anubis less.“ répondit celui-ci en s’asseyant devant son ordinateur, “Try not to get hit by a bus, I think we both worked enough on you for today.“

« — Okay, I know I don't have the best karma, but still. A bus ? I'm not that unlucky, am I ?» s’enquit Eric plutôt surpris quant au conseil de Q.

“-Hm? You’re kidding me? You have the worse luck I’ve seen in decades!“ corrigea celui-ci en se retournant vers Eric.

« — I must have been a horrible person in a previous life, for having such a bad luck.» Marmonna Eric en prenant un air de devin illuminé.

"-I doubt you'd ever be able to be a bad person, but then again, my luck kinda sucks too so, I might have been an evil overlord somewhere in History." ironisa le Quartermaster, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« — You would do an excellent evil overlord, anyway, I'll let you work. Thanks for fixing me, and staying on the coms, I really appreciated it.» Lui répondit l'agent avec un sourire amusé et simplement heureux de voir Q de bonne humeur.

“-You’re welcome Eric, but there’s no need to thank me. It’s my job both as Quartermaster and your friend. Now go and get some rest.“ le salua t-il.

« — Good night Q.» Dit-il en quittant la pièce et commençant à se diriger vers la sortie avant de soudainement changer de direction et pour se rendre dans l'aile médicale.

Dans la dite aile médicale, Thaddeï ne passait pas forcément un bon moment. Son bras avait été ouvert sur toute sa longueur pour drainer le sang et réparer les dégâts causés par la balle et Calvert. Le tout sous anesthésie locale car, dans son état actuel, son corps aurait pû ne pas supporter une anesthésie complète. Au moins, il pourrait sans doute se servir de son bras droit pour tirer dans quelques semaines, à défaut d'utiliser sa main gauche, dont le pouce avait été correctement remis, mais dont les doigts avaient probablement subit le pire, Thaddeï ayant arraché les épingles sur instinct, sans réellement prendre en compte le fait qu'il risquait d'abimer plus que ses ongles.

En somme, il avait fini dans une des chambres de l'aile médicale, le bras en écharpe, les doigts couverts de bandages et aucune envie d'être là.

Malgré l'heure plus qu'avancée et le fait que les visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps cela n'empêcha pas Eric de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre du consultant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Dans le silence ambiant de la medbay, entendre les pas résonner dans le couloir n'était pas difficile, surtout lorsque les dit pas s'étaient arrêtés devant sa porte. Le russe fronça les sourcils, reposant son téléphone sur la table de chevet en évitant de bouger son bras endommagé.

Frappant deux coups légers contre la porte pour s'annoncer, l'androïde en profita pour scanner la pièce afin d'obtenir un aperçu des fonctions vitales de l'occupant.

"-Come in, don't just stand there." répondit ledit occupant.

Les constances de son dernier sont bien meilleures qu'elles ne l'étaient lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Vauxhall mais elles restaient toutefois légèrement instables, avec un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire plus faibles qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être sur un être humain normal.

« — Wasn't sure you would want some company at this hour.» Dit Eric en entrant doucement dans la chambre, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit afin d'éviter au personnel de garde de remarquer sa présence.

Le brun laissa échapper un léger rire:

"-Sincerly ? I couldn't care less, but it's nice to see you're okay. I'm guessing your Quartermaster put you back in shape?" supposa Thaddeï en se redressant.

« — He did, all mechanical parts are perfectly fixed, and the damage on the organic one wasn't significant enough to be worrisome. Fortunately. Calvert failed to inflict me any life threatening injuries anyway.» L’informa Eric en hochant la tête, les constantes du russe toujours affichées dans un coin de son champ de vision.

"-Glad to hear that, this guy's ability is creepy as fuck." nota le plus âgé, "I guess you're lucky you hadn't more metallic parts in you, it'd have been a mess and I'm completly unable to do CPR to an androïd." ajouta t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« — I don't know about CPR on a full android, but I quite like the kissing part. » Nota Eric en une réponse complètement spontanée sans le moindre filtre.

"-I'm sorry, what ?" demanda Thaddeï, son sourire prenant un côté légèrement confus, qui se serait probablement mis à rire s'il n'avait pas risqué d'endommager ses points de sutures.

« — I, er,... sorry it seems like my emotions are still a bit unstable.» S’excusa le blond en piquant un fard, bien que ses joues aient pris une couleur bleutée au lieu de rouge.

"-I don't mind, it's actually... Kind of cute." répondit le plus âgé, son sourire s'élargissant devant l'attitude d'Eric, "Even if it's the first time I'm getting hit on by an androïd-ish, who's blushing blue by the way."

« — I don't know why I thought of that... This is highly inappropriate. Glad to see you in better shape by the way.» Répondit Eric qui essaie tant bien que mal se calmer son "rougissement".

"-Don't feel bad about it, I do that effect to a lot of people." railla Thaddeï en arquant un sourcil avant de laisser échapper un léger rire, "Sorry, I don't know why I'm flirting, I'm in a better shape but I can't move my right arm, and I won't talk about my fingers, I'm afraid to tell you should likely find someone else, for tonight at least."

« — Thank you, but it would more careful of me to avoid getting out until my emotions are back under control. Especially if I start randomly flirting with people physically attracting.» 

"-Oh, why thank you." fit celui-ci, "You're not too bad yourself if I may say." ajouta t-il, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Ne pas être straight était assez peu, voir pas du tout, autorisé en Russie, mais Thaddeï n'était plus en Russie et il était sous assez d'anti-douleurs pour lui faire complètement oublier qu'il avait eu un bras droit in the first place.

« — You think ? Oh, well thank you, but I should go. My mind still need rest.» Répondit rapidement le blond en se rappelant qu'il devait encore passer chez Q.

"-You're welcome I guess, try to get some sleep, at least one of us will be back early on the field." 

« — Thank you, and try to rest as well your vitals are still lower than they should be.»




Une fois en dehors du MI6, Eric se dirigea vers l'appartement de Q, plutôt perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qui s’étaitpassé entre la dernière fois où il avait été lui même et le moment où il avait dévié.

En entrant dans l'appartement, Eric fut accueillit par un chat persan roux aux yeux orangés qui s'était assis directement devant lui avant de miauler. Autour de son cou, en majeure partie dissimulée par la fourrure du félin, on pouvait distinguer une médaille doré représentant le dieu égyptien Horus.

« — Hello to you too Horus. I'm sorry but Q won't come home tonight, so you'll have to bear with me.» Le salua le blond en se penchant pour présenter sa main au félin.

Le chat observa un instant la main d'Eric avant de coller sa tête dedans en ronronnant, visiblement habitué à la présence de personnes plus tout à fait humaine, voire pas du tout humaine.

« — Oh, your fur is really soft...» Murmura Eric alors qu'il caressait gentiment la tête d'Horus, profitant simplement du moment et des propriétés apaisantes du ronronnement, «So, you're hungry ?» Finit-il par demander, sans réfléchir à l'utilité de sa question.

Horus continua à frotter sa tête contre l'androïde, content qu'on lui prête attention, sans pour autant réellement sembler réagir à la dernière question d'Eric. Contrairement au second félin de la maison, dont la tête sombre apparut derrière l'un des meubles séparant le salon de la cuisine. Le chat noir était bien plus long et fin que son comparse, mais avait autant de fourrure, bien que la médaille avec le visage d'Anubis soit bien plus visible. Le chat ignora tout bonnement les deux autres et sauta sur le comptoir où se trouvait les gamelles, s'y asseyant, sa queue enroulée devant ses pattes en regardant les deux individus de haut.

« — Ah, hello Anubis. I guess you want to eat, eh ? » Demanda à nouveau Eric avant de se relever afin d'aller chercher de quoi remplir les gamelles des deux chats.

Visiblement déçut d'être si lâchement abandonné, Horus suivit Eric, se mettant bien entendue dans le passage, passant volontairement entre ses jambes, toujours sous le regard doré du second chat, qui semblait blasé par son attitude.

« — I'm sorry Horus, I'll give you lots of attention when you'll have something to eat in your bowl.» S’excusa le blond, à voix haute alors qu'il récupère le sachet de croquettes afin de servir les deux chats. 

Il savait que parler aux deux félins n’était pas vraiment utile ou nécessaire mais, –bien qu'il refusât de l'avouer– le silence l'effrayait.

Comprenant finalement qu'il va avoir à manger, Horus se décida à sauter à son tour sur le comptoir, se postant aux côtés du second chat qui miaula avant de se déplacer pour ne pas être derrière.

« — Don't worry, you will both have plenty to eat.» Ajouta Eric en servant la nourriture dans les gamelles des deux chats, donnant précisément la même quantité à chacun, avant de ranger la nourriture et d’aller vérifier l'état du distributeur d'eau.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'aucun des deux félins ne prête plus attention à Eric, trop préoccupé par la nourriture, évidemment.

Pendant qu'Horus et Anubis étaient occupés à manger, l'androïde se dirigea vers la chambre, un peu incertain de comment agir. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouvait sans directives depuis qu'il s'était réveillé après son sucide, et il était sincèrement perdu.

La chambre était peinte en gris perle à part un mur qui avait une couleur vert foncé. On ne pouvait pas dire que Q était la personne la plus ordonnée du monde, mais le lit était fait, les portes de l'armoire fermées, mais sur le bureau régnait un capharnaüm monstrueux. Un réveil à moitié démonté était tombé à terre, probablement à cause d'un des chats, rejoignant un des posters qui s'était visiblement décroché du mur. Près du lit se trouvait un panier pour les chats, mais qui semblait peu, voire pas, utilisé.

Eric resta silencieux en s'asseyant sur le lit, il aurait aimé remplir le silence, mais n'a aucune idée de comment ne venait. Et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son esprit dériva jusqu'à arriver à un dossier bien précis, celui d'Ethan.

La porte se rouvrit légèrement, laissant un fin passage dans lequel s'engouffra Anubis. Celui-ci ignora le panier et prit un instant pour sauter avant de rejoindre le lit double où il s'installa, examinant Eric d'un regard inquisiteur.

« — I am a strange thing, eh ? Not human, but not really an android anymore. I wonder what he would think of me... Probably not nice things.» Dit Eric en captant le regard curieux du chat, les mots s'échappant de sa bouche sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir.

Le chat en question se met à agiter la queue, visiblement agacé par quelque chose avant de passer sur les genoux du blond, laissant ses griffes s'enfoncer légèrement dans le tissu avant s'y rouler en boule.

« — Sorry, I don't produce any heat, and yeah, I know I'm invading your territory. Bear with me for tonight and I'll be gone.» Poursuit Eric à l'intention d'Anubis, avant de lever sa main dans une tentative de caresse, s'arrêtant un peu avant pour laisser au chat le choix d'accepter, ou non, le contact.

Anubis attrapa immédiatement le poignet de l'androïde avec ses deux pattes avant, plaquant ses oreilles sur le côté, mordant l'un de ses doigts sans pour autant lui faire mal, avant de lécher l'endroit qu'il venait de mordre.

« — That's okay, I don't feel pain like a normal person anyway.» Lui dit Eric avec un petit sourire, laissant le chat faire ce qu'il veut.

Décidant que visiblement, ça ne valait pas le coup de jouer avec Eric, le chat se laissa retomber sur ses jambes où il se roula à nouveau en boule, sans prêter attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau sur Horus cette fois.

« —Hey bud', already finished ?» Demanda Eric, meublant à nouveau le silence qu'il trouve extrêmement pesant, avant que son esprit dérive de nouveau jusqu'au dossier d'Ethan.

Horus se contenta de répondre par un miaulement avant de s'arrêter devant les jambes d'Eric et de le regarder, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

« — Oh, right. I promised you attention, my knees are taken by your friend but there's more than enough space in the bed.» Se rappelle-t-il avant de tapoter le matelas à côté de lui, invitant Horus à venir s'y installer.

Anubis releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Horus sauter, manquer de tomber en arrière et se rétablir plus ou moins correctement sur le dessus-de-lit. Une fois sûr qu'il ne risquait pas de retomber, le persan passa sous le bras de l'androïde afin de se frotter contre son torse.

Eric sourit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur le chat se frottant contre son torse. Il trouvait les deux sources de chaleur collés à lui plutôt apaisantes et laissa ses yeux se fermer alors que son esprit semblait ralentir jusqu'à se mettre en veille.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que l'un des chats commença à nouveau à manifester des signes d'agitation. Anubis s'était redressé, les deux oreilles levées, ses yeux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité. Un bruit de verrou étant tourné retentit et le chat sauta au sol, poussant la porte de la chambre avec sa patte avant de rejoindre le couloir. Horus resta seul, roulé en boule aux côtés d'Eric, visiblement peu préoccupé par la situation.

Réveillé par habitude, Eric ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se leva du lit où il était installé, sortant de la chambre sans faire de bruit ni allumer la lumière.

Horus le regarda faire, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de remettre sa tête sur ses deux pattes avant, profitant d'avoir le lit pour lui tout seul. La porte de l'appartement avait depuis été refermé et un sac était désormais posé sur la table. 

"-Why are you mewing ? You have food and water!" fit Q, Anubis entrain de miauler dans ses bras, les oreilles plaquées vers l'arrière, avant de remarquer Eric, "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

« — He's probably trying to tell you how boring I was, he tried to play but stopped when I didn't react at his bite. And don't worry, it would have been impossible not to.» Lui répondit Eric, secouant la tête devant les excuses de son hôte, n'importe quel bruit aurait fini par le réveiller.

Q souleva Anubis, le maintenant au niveau de son visage: 

"-Bad kitty, you're not supposed to bite people you're a cat, not a wolf !" dit-il, peu convaincant avant de replacer le chat correctement dans ses bras, "Did you at least got some rest before I came back?"

« — I didn't feel the pain, so it's okay, I don't mind. And yes, I had, those two helped me do to so. You have two adorable cats.» Répondit Eric heureux que Q soit rentré, le silence étant remplacé par des bruits de vie.

"-Yes they are, when they're not messing up with my work." confirma le Quartermaster en serrant son chat contre lui, chat qui commença à ronronner comme une locomotive, "They're quite calm with androïds actually, always thought it was weird."

« — Maybe because we're not making a lot of noise and our diminished sensitivity to pain.» Propose le blond en regardant les deux interagir, se demandant s'il serait capable d'avoir un animal de compagnie.

"-You're not making a lot of noise, but last time I had V in my flat, it was a mess." répondit Q avant de reposer le chat noir au sol pour mettre la bouilloire à chauffer, retirant au passage ses lunettes un instant pour frotter ses yeux.

« — Well, it's still the case. Just not the same kind, I'm a bit unstable for the moment. Probably need to finish the merging between my program and my memories.» Précisa Eric, se faisant la note mentale que Q était fatigué et avait besoin de repos. 

Il se réfèreadonc au scan effectué un peu plus tôt pour sortir le nécessaire pour faire le thé.

"-I can deactivate the program if you want me to, after all, you don't need most of it." proposa le brun en se tournant à nouveau vers Eric, "Oh. Thank you." le remercia t-il en remarquant que le plus jeune lui avait sorti de quoi faire son thé.

« — I... to be fully honest I don't know. I'm still processing all the things that happened between the last time I was fully me, and yesterday. » Expliqua Eric, ne souhaitant pas mentir à Q sans vouloir pour autant que celui se fatigue encore plus, «It's normal, you’re tired, you need to reset both your mind and body, when I don't.» Ajouta-t-il donc en haussant les épaules, considérant que veiller à la bonne santé de Q faisait parti de ses devoirs.

"-I'm not asking for an answer right now, don't worry. But if you ever need my help on this, ask me, I don't want you to get lost in the mess my programs are." répondit Q en versant l'eau dans le mug avant d'y ajouter une boule de thé, "You look as fucked up as I do Eric, and I'm not saying that to be mean, but you need to rest too."

« — The silence is anguishing me...» Avoua celui-ci à voix basse, embarrassé. 

Il était supposé être un agent britannique, pas un enfant ayant peur de tout et rien.

"-Is there anything I can do to help you ? Beside putting you on sleep mode obviously, which I can still do if you want me to of course." proposa le Quartermaster, sans sembler particulière surpris par ce que disait Eric.

« — I like all the noises living beings make, it's... reassuring. The silence remind me of the moment I died... So... if you would tolerate my presence at least for today, I could try to sleep.» Expliqua le blond dont les joues s’étaient colorées de bleu à cause de l'embarras ressenti.

"-I'm fine with it, I lived with two brothers, including a younger one. Actually, I believe you're only three years younger than him." ajouta Q avant de commencer à boire son thé, "I don't mind you being there."

« — Thanks a lot Q, I won't bother you for long, I promise.» Répondit rapidement Eric, semblant réellement soulagé d'avoir la permission de rester dans l'appartement. Le simple bruit de la respiration de Q et de ses chats avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

“-When will you understand you’re not a bother Eric?“ répliqua le plus âgé avec un demi-sourire avant de reposer son mug vide dans l’évier.

« — People often said that, but they never really meant it, not for long. But I'm sorry, I should remember that you're different, you're not like them.» S’excusa le plus jeune à l’idée de l'avoir comparé aux familles d'accueil dans lesquelles il était passé.

"-You bet I'm not, but I won't blame you for forgetting it since all Six's staff is bloody messed up. Which isn’t really a nice thing to say since I created a lot of it." le rassura Q en écartant les excuses d'Eric,"Now, if you don't mind, I need a shower and at least five hours of sleep."

« — Oh, of course yes. Go, I'll be on the couch. I didn't mean to keep you awake.» Répondit Eric dont les épaules s’étaient détendues en entendant les paroles de Q.

"-Okay, call me if you need anything." fit le Quartermaster, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, avant de sortir de la pièce, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux du blond.

Blond qui laissa un sourire détendu prendre place sur son visage avant de se lever pour nettoyer le mug et tous les ustensiles ayant servi pour le thé. Une fois celà fait, il éteignit la lumière avant de s'installer sur le sofa.

Environ cinq à six heures plus tard, Q fut réveillé par son téléphone qui vibrait à côté de lui. Il l'attrapa à tatton, manquant de faire tomber Horus (qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Eric était arrivé) au passage. Visiblement, on avait besoin de lui au labo. Le brun s'extirpa des draps, attrapant un nouveau costume avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Il arriva vers la cuisine en attachant une cravate autour de son cou, ses cheveux à peu près aussi rangé que son bureau.

Cette fois encore, Eric était déjà réveillé, ses vêtements étaient impeccables, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi.

"-'morning." le salua Q en se préparant un thermos de thé, "I got a call from the Office, I got to go, but you can stay longer if you want to." l'avertit t-il tandis que l'eau chauffait dans la bouilloire.

« — I've slept enough, besides I need to go to my flat, change my clothes and stuff. But thank you for the proposition, I appreciate it.» Lui répondit Eric en se souvenant soudainement que l'anniversaire de Q était ce jour-ci aujourd'hui, il lui semblait se rappeller qu'il avait acheté un cadeau.

"-No need to thank me, you take less place than my cats." plaisanta Q en ajoutant le thermos plein dans sa sacoche avant de tenter (en vain) de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, "Anyway, I'll see you later then I guess, don't forget to buy yourself a bed thought. Maybe you should take a two persons one, especially if you don't like to be alone."

« — I won't forget, and yeah I'll think of that. It would be better than a one person. I'll see you at Six.» Dit-il en hochant la tête.

"-See ye!" le salua Q en sortant de l'appartement pour retourner au labo, qu'il avait quitté moins de cinq heures auparavant. Lorsqu'il était absent, V était celle qui le remplaçait, mais il avait du mal à réellement faire confiance à un androïde dont il ne connaissait pas toutes les commandes.

Pendant ce temps Eric en profiterait pour aller commander un grand lit pour son appartement, prenant soin de le choisir le plus confortable possible. Une fois que ce serait fait, il passerait par son appartement pour changer ses vêtements et se nettoyer le visage avant de chercher le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour Q. Celui-ci datait déjà d'il y à plusieurs années, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le donner.




Heddwyn n’était pas l’androïde le plus stable en ce moment. Q avait décidé de le laisser dans cet état. Il n’était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi, il connaissait les procédures, c’était inscrit dans son programme. Il aurait dû être reprogrammé, au moins partiellement. Il se trouvait à l’entrée de l’ascenseur, celui à l’étage de la medbay.

Malheureusement pour les médecins, l'un de leurs patients avait décidé qu'elle serait mieux à l'extérieur et avait donc profité d'un moment d'inattention pour se faufiler hors de sa chambre. Faith ne pouvait plus supporter le fait d'être confiné dans cette chambre d'infirmerie, ce qui expliquait sa présence devant l'ascenseur à ce même niveau.

Retenant la porte pour que la jeune femme puisse entrer, Heddwyn arqua un sourcil: 

“-Good morning miss Hale. How may I help you?“

« — Good morning Heddwyn. Yes, I believe you can, by not sending me back to Medical.» Lui répondit la rousse en souriant avec malice alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur, saluant poliment l'androïde.

Le dit androïde lui adressa un sourire narquois avant d’appuyer sur le bouton pour refermer les portes. 

“-May I ask you what floor you’d like to go on miss?“ reprit-il, croisant ses mains dans son dos.

« — I actually don't know. I was thinking on going outside but it's fully winter, and I'm not dressed appropriately. So I think that instead, I could simply enjoy your gallant company.» Dit-elle alors qu'elle en profitait pour ajuster un peu ses vêtements, qu'elle avait enfilé en vitesse.

L'androïde laissa échapper un léger rire: 

"-I'm afraid I'm not the best company you could find at the moment miss. Did they cure your addiction problem yet?" reprit-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur.

« — I don't really care, I'm probably not the best you could find either. They did, but they also wanted to make more test and exams, which I don't want at all.» Précisa la rouquine avec un haussement d'épaules.

"-Maybe not, but I am not a creature of company anyway." plaisanta le brun, "If they cured you, why would they need you to do more tests?" s'étonna t-il.

« — Of course not, otherwise you would be an escort, not a secret agent.» Poursuivit-elle sur le même ton, amusée par la réponse de son interlocuteur, «That I don't know and not a single one of them wanted to tell me. Plus I hate being confined in one space, it makes me nervous.» Expliqua Faith avec un petit soupire, frustrée par le manque de transparence.

"-You would be surprised by some assignments we end up with sometimes." répliqua Heddwyn en arquant un sourcil sans pour autant prolonger son argument, "It's the Secret Service, it's a bit written in the name if I may. Anyway, I was on my way to the lab to get back parts of my equipment, would you like to join me? We might find someone to provide you new clothes."

« — Yeah, but it concerns my body, and I won't allow a test if I have no idea why it needs to be done. But yes, it would be my pleasure to join you.» Lui répondit la jeune femme, acceptant le changement de sujet de conversation.

"-I can understand that." mentit l'androïde, enfin, était-ce vraiment un mensonge? Il n'en était pas sûr lui-même, "Then to the lab we go." déclara t-il ensuite, appuyant sur le bouton pour les laboratoires avant de reculer légèrement dans la cabine.

« — Thanks for convincing me to get out of that bloody manor by the way, I owe you one.» Dit Faith avec sérieux, ne semblant pas se préoccuper du fait que son interlocuteur ne soit pas humain.

Heddwyn lui adressa un léger sourire: 

"-My pleasure miss, it was our job." répondit-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvraient sur le couloir menant aux laboratoires.

« — And I really appreciate it.» Poursuit Faith avec calme, «Let's meet your lovely Quartermaster, I'm really curious now.» 

Son attitude changeait de nouveau lorsqu'elle faisait part de sa curiosité à l'égard de Q.

"-Who wouldn't?" railla l'espion avec un clin d'oeil en se dirigeant vers la première pièce où il savait que Q se trouvait, "I'm sure you'll like him. But then again, I don't think I know someone who doesn't like him." poursuivit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte du laboratoire. 

Dans celui-ci, V était occupée sur ce qui ressemblait à une console portable (un modèle resemblant à une Switch, Q était entrain de travailler sur un processeur, une lunette magnifiante sur son oeil droit, et entre les deux passaient de temps en temps un employé plus "commun". 

"-Good morning Quartermaster, I believe you already know who miss Hale is?" salua Heddwyn en entrant dans la pièce, maintenant la porte ouverte pour Faith.

« — Thank you gentleman.» Dit-elle après avoir passé la porte tenue par Heddwyn, «Good Morning.» Ajouta ensuite la jeune femme d'un ton plutôt enjoué.

Q releva la tête de ce qu’il faisait, retirant la lentille avant de repasser ses lunettes: 

“-Indeed I do, glad to see you are feeling better miss Hale.“ la salua le scientifique en se levant. 

V se contenta d’observer les deux nouveaux venus, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« — And I'm honoured to meet the man who created and takes care of the most well-mannered agents.» Réponds Faith avec sourire, alors qu'elle fait part de son respect envers les capacités de Q.

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil avant de laisser échapper un léger rire: 

“-Well, thank you I guess, I’m sure our Boss would be glad to hear that. What can I help you with?“

« — I don't think she appreciates me though, I refused to cooperate when the docs wanted to run more tests without telling me why, and she lectured me on rendering them mad. But as I was getting out of the medbay, a bit lost I must admit it, I ran into Heddwyn who kindly offered me to come with him and see if someone could help me with finding new clothes.» adoucement la jeune femme, calmant rapidement son attitude un peu trop "excitée".

“-Oh.“ fit simplement Q tandis qu’Heddwyn laissait échapper un ricannement, “And people asks why we don’t have a lot of human agents anymore.“ soupira t-il, tout en sachant très bien que James faisait exactement la même chose, à ceci près que Q pouvait plus ou moins l’obliger à se laisser réparer, “Anyway, if you need someone to go in town to get clothes, you can go with V.“

« — It would be really nice, because I only have what I'm currently wearing, and it's absolutely not made for winter.» Acquiesça Faith avec un petit sourire.

“-Then let’s go, I still got work to do.“ lança V en sautant à bas de la table où elle se trouvait pour se placer aux côtés de la jeune femme.

“-Looks like you got someone to go with.“ nota Q avec un sourire amusé. 

“-Illogical, I’m not someone.“ répliqua V.

« — And why wouldn't you ?» Lui demande-t-elle avec un réel intérêt, curieuse de comprendre le mode de pensée de V.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de V. 

“-Oh boy, not again...“ soupira Heddwyn en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Alors qu’il faisait ça, V faisait tourner sa tête dans un angle peu naturel. 

“-Because I’m an AI, mainly. Q’s androïds are more human than I am.“ expliqua la brune avant de remettre sa nuque correctement. 

“-I told you to stop doing that!“ s’exclama Q avec une moue dégoûtée, sans pour autant lancer quoique ce soit sur V.

« — That doesn't make you less of a person. But that's interesting nonetheless, it could be practical.» Répliqua la rousse avec un petit rire après s'être remise du choc d'avoir vu V tourner sa nuque avec un tel angle.

"-I don't consider myself as such, but you can see me as a person if it makes you more comfortable." répondit poliment V avant de tourner son regard vers Q, "Sorry Quartermaster, I will try to stop. But I think I need to go, shall we miss Hale?"

« — Indeed we shall, before I end up with hypothermia.» Confirma Faith, acquiesçant aux paroles de V.

"-Try not to show off too much both of you. The Familly is not destroyed." les avertit Q alors que V commençait à sortir. 

"-Yet." ajouta Heddwyn avec son habituel doux sourire. 

"-I look like a human, why would I show off? It's not logical." répliqua V son ton dénué de sarcasme bien que son habitude soit évidemment planifiée. 

"-Just... Get out of here."

« — I will be the only person not properly dressed for the season, but I'll do my best, believe me I don't want to go back with them.» Répondit la jeune femme avec un petit rire, amusée par les réactions des deux androïdes et de Q, « Because some humans do love showing off ?»

“-I physically look like one which doesn’t mean I am one.“ corrigea V avec un demi-sourire, “See you later!“ ajouta t-elle avant de s’éloigner vers l’ascenseur.

« — You're looking like one, but you're acting like a Vulcan. Only one option possible, are you a hybrid between a human and a vulcan ?» Demande-t-elle en souriant, ne se prenant absolument pas au sérieux.

“-Oh, that? Naaah, I’m just doing that to annoy everyone, including our boss and our Quartermaster.“ répondit V avec un large sourire, “I’m not Spock yet.“

« — And it seems to work wonders. Ooh does it mean that you can evolve, like a pokemon maybe ?» Poursuit tranquillement la rousse, appréciant l'attitude de V. 

« — Oh wow, it's pretty cold out there.» Siffle-t-elle en se rendant compte de la différence de température, bien que ça lui arrache un grand sourire.

"-I can't actually, not anymore. I can't be upgraded by our current Quartermaster, I wasn't made by him." expliqua V avant de proposer sa veste à Faith, n'en ayant personellement absolument pas besoin.

« — I suppose that the one who made made you can't help your Quartermaster. Yeah, thanks for that. This ugly uniform isn't made for going out» Dit la rousse en acceptant la veste avec plaisir.

"-Nope. He's dead and buried now." confirma la brune.

* * *

**So, it's not really a quote. More like a prompt but hey, here you go:**

Just thought of this scene, if Heddwyn became a psychopath-like deviant: 

You’d have Q, James, Eric and V in the labs, expecting Sebastian to show up, with V turning her back to the door. They’d be talking, and all of a sudden, V is cut in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes turn off, shutting down completely before collapsing. Sebastian’d be behind her a weapon w/ a suppressor in the hand and a cynical smile on his lips:

“-I guess she was right. She’s unbreakable not invincible."


End file.
